


Front Page News

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Big Bang Round 1, Emmerdale Big Bang, Emmerdale Big Bang Round 1, M/M, Prison, Reporter AU, Violence, language used in the 1930's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Robert Sugden is a small time reporter aching for a proper job in the world of crime reporting. He thinks he's found it when a young man named Aaron Dingle is wrongfully jailed for something he didn't do. What he finds however is so much more.





	Front Page News

**Author's Note:**

> [ Check out the artwork for this piece by the wonderful @inloveamateursatbest ](http://inloveamateursatbest.tumblr.com/tagged/ed-big-bang-round-1)

The machine scratched as the record came to an end. Robert barely noticed, he blew a stream of smoke from his hand rolled cigarette above his head and looked out at the city below. He loved nights like this; when the world was quiet and the night air was still. Nights where he could think, let his mind wander beyond the constricts of his own world. Where he could dream of tall buildings and crowded cities, and after a glass of whiskey, a beautiful woman on his arm, dressed to the nines in silk as she laughed at his jokes. On some nights, when the world was asleep and he needn't fear anyone discovering it, he would have another glass and the beautiful dame would change, long hair and soft curves would become a strong jaw and solid body, big hands and perfect lips. A beautiful dame into a perfect boy. A knock on the door shook him from his imagined world, he stubbed his cigarette out carefully, mindful to keep it intact enough to return to it. He made his way across the room and opened the door,

  
“Hattie?”

  
The young woman smiled shyly up at him,

  
“I'm sorry to disturb Mr Sugden. It's just…there's a call for you.”

  
He wanted to groan in annoyance, a call after the sun went down meant only one thing in his world and he had plans to have an early night. A phone call from who he expected, while welcome in some ways, meant he was off out again.

  
“Thank you Hattie, I'll follow you down.”

  
The building was old; originally a fancy home, the kind that Robert used to dream he would live in. Now he had the room at the very top- he was happy to have it, although others had rejected it, he enjoyed the way he could watch the world and not be seen. His home was simple, a bed against the wall, a desk, a wardrobe he had found in the market which housed his two dress shirts and a spare pair of trousers, an old rug he found at a market lay before the fireplace and his only treasured item; his record player. He had found the place a year earlier, he was a good tenant, didn't cause trouble and the landlady took pity on him, cut him a good deal on rent and he moved in. Her daughter Hattie was a simple girl, fond of Robert and he of her, they would spend time together, listening to his jazz records and talking about the world. She had a gentleman near the park and sometimes, when she was smiling at him and telling him of her dreams of a better life, he felt bad for how often those nights of talking led to her being in his bed. The guilt didn't last long however, she may be a simple girl but she was just the kind of stress reliever he enjoyed.. He waited for her to disappear around the corner then picked up the receiver,

  
“Robert Sugden?”

  
“Harriet Finch.”

  
Robert smiled, immediately reaching for his notebook and pencil,

  
“What do you have for me sweetheart?”

  
He and Harriet had been friends for years, she a PI, he desperate to get into crime reporting, they were a match made in heaven. It was because of her that he had been able to get so many scoops over the two years he had been able to actually write.

  
“Meet me for a nightcap and I'll fill you in?”

  
Robert looked around, making sure no one was listening, he pulled his watch out and checked the time,

  
“Bit late for you isn't it?”

  
“Do you want the news or no?”

  
Robert chuckled,

  
“Same place as usual?”

  
“I'll order you a scotch.”

  
Robert put his watch and notebook away,

  
“Make it a large one, I was about to go to bed.”

  
“Let's not lie to one another now, Sugden.”

  
Robert said his goodbyes and ran back up to his room, he grabbed his jacket and his hat and made sure his pencil was tucked into the band. Harriet always had good news for him. He relied on her more than he should, the way she worked her way into any situation was to be admired. Robert would have made an honest woman of her years ago; had she not enjoyed the company of other women as much as he did.

  
“Are you off out?”

  
He stopped in his tracks and looked Hattie up and down,

  
“No gentleman tonight?”

  
She shook her head,

  
“He has work in the morning.”

  
He pulled his jacket straight,

  
“And he let a pretty young thing like you on your own?”

  
She leant against the door,

  
“I have Wuthering Heights to keep me company.”

  
He smiled, stepping closer toward her,

  
“How can anyone compete with Heathcliff eh?”

  
She smiled at him, he glanced around then stepped closer to her,

  
“I have to meet someone…when I'm back…I'll leave my door unlocked.”

  
He looked her up and down,

  
“Have a good evening.”

  
He stepped away, turning on his heel and heading out into the cool night.

 

 

“I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up.”

  
Robert scoffed, emptying his pockets onto the table before taking a seat opposite her,

  
“Like I'd ever leave a pretty lady on her own.”

  
Harriet rolled her eyes,

  
“That's why you're single.”

  
Robert laughed, picking up his glass,

  
“Not if White has his way. Wants me married off.”

  
Harriet took a sip of her wine, crossing her legs and raising an eyebrow,

  
“That's another discussion.”

  
Robert winced slightly at the burn of the liquor,

  
“Mm and a much finer scotch.”

  
He put the glass down and looked at her,

  
“So…before your attention leaves me for the dame with the legs in the corner, what do you have for me?”

  
Harriet sat back,

  
“I have a miscarriage of justice.”

  
Robert sat back in his own seat, putting the rest of his cigarette in between his lips and lighting it,

  
“Doesn't sound like your kind of gig.”

  
She shrugged,

  
“It's not. But it might be yours.”

  
Robert opened his notebook,

  
“And how's that?”

  
Harriet gestured to the bar tender for another drink before looking at Robert,

  
“It involves a Barton.”

  
That got his interest, The Barton family were small fry in the world of crime but they were still compelling.

  
“They been messing in Dingle territory again?”

  
Harriet reached into her purse and pulled out a small tin, opening it and selecting a cigarette she reached for Robert’s box of matches and lit it,

  
“Aren't they always?”

  
Robert sighed,

  
“So what happened?”

  
She blew a stream of smoke,

  
“These French cigarettes are nothing to write home about.”

  
“Harriet.”

  
She looked at him,

  
“Oh come on Robert, I'm not sleeping with you, you have to let me have a little fun.”

  
He cracked his neck and tapped the pencil against the wood of the table until Harriet smiled; blowing the smoke above her head and leaning forward,

  
“Armed robbery. Diamonds.”

  
Robert frowned, tapping his almost finished smoke into the ashtray,

  
“Diamonds?”

  
Harriet nodded; she'd been on the Dingle’s tail for months, following their every move, Robert knew that this particular one had to be important to involve him; especially if the Barton's were somehow tied to it all.

  
“So what happened?”

  
Harriet smiled at the bar man as he placed her drink in front of her,

  
“Thank you, darling boy.”

  
Robert glanced at the man and stifled a laugh, the young man clearly thought he was in with a shot with the mysterious woman in red. Harriet waited for him to return to his post then turned to Robert,

  
“Don't you find the young ones make the best help? How long has it been since you…indulged yourself? Still got that pretty little thing in your bed?”

  
Robert sighed and stubbed his cigarette out,

  
“You know I do. She's getting married apparently.”

  
Harriet chuckled,

  
“Well apparently, so are you.”

  
Robert smirked and reached into his pocket, taking a toothpick out and popping it into his mouth. Harriet watched him for a moment then glanced around before tapping her cigarette,

  
“I know you want Zach Dingle.”

  
Robert arched an eyebrow,

  
“Define, want.”

  
Harriet chuckled,

  
“You want to interview him as much as I want to destroy him.”

  
Robert thought for a moment,

  
“That's not a secret, I'm a crime reporter, of course I do.”

  
Harriet nodded, placing her cigarette on the edge of the ashtray,

  
“Well…I know how to get him.”

  
Robert pulled his notebook close,

  
“Go on.”

  
She smirked,

  
“There was a robbery, East London, two men burst in with guns, took everything. Young one, Aaron Dingle, he's been arrested.”

  
Robert looked up from his notes,

  
“If he's been arrested then what's the story?”

  
She shrugged,

  
“He wasn't the culprit. Diamonds aren't Aaron's style. He's a mechanic, he tinkers about with cars and fixes their things. He's no thief. Bit of a thug-“

  
“You're really selling him.”

  
Harriet gave him a look,

  
“But talk to him, he can get you all the information you could ever want about the family.”

  
Robert chewed the toothpick then frowned,

  
“Thought you said this was to do with the Barton's?”

  
Harriet picked up her glass,

  
“This kind of thing, it's not the Dingle’s. I think it was them, a power play. You know the Barton's have been trying to get onto the Dingle turf for years…and Aaron was just…collateral damage. A scapegoat because he's young. He’ll do the time, come out stronger.”

  
Robert tapped the pencil against the pad,

  
“So why do you want me?”

  
Harriet sighed,

  
“Because despite all my obvious positives, you're still a man who can do what a man does.”

  
Robert chewed the toothpick thoughtfully,

  
“I'd do it quickly though. The shop owner is in hospital, they're not even sure he’ll wake up. Now go away, I'm done working. It's time to play.”

  
Robert removed the toothpick from his mouth and pocketed it, picking up his glass and draining it,

  
“You always know how to charm me.”

  
She sat up, sliding her cigarettes toward him,

  
“Take these. I can't stand to think of you hand rolling in that tiny flat of yours.”

  
He didn't argue, pocketing the cigarettes and collecting his belongings, he stood up,

  
“I'll hear from you soon no doubt.”

  
Harriet looked up at him,

  
“Don't you always?”

  
He leant down, kissing her cheek and leaning in to her ear,

  
“The blonde at the bar is your best bet tonight.”

  
He stood straight, picking up his hat, he tipped his head toward her as she turned to look at the young girl shyly smiling at her,

  
“Have fun.”

  
He turned on his heel, placing the hat on his head he made his way back home.

To say that the Dingle family were well known was an understatement; to some they were feared, to some they were a safety- keeping them safe from others in exchange for money or jobs done. The police knew them as a nuisance, if you were a police man in England, you had arrested a Dingle at some point. From Yorkshire to London and beyond, every crime reported had a Dingle involved somewhere. To Robert, they were his ticket out. His way to break free of the small time paper into the world of crime reporting. They had everything he needed; from breaking and entering to fraud, drugs and murder- the Dingle’s covered it all. Zach was the head of the operation. The kingpin. He himself hasn't been involved in any crime directly for years, he had a multitude of people to turn to when he needed something done. Robert tapped his cigarette as he turned a page and read on. His eyes scanned the many mugshots, faces he only recognised from police reports. He dropped them onto the desk and rubbed his tired face, he'd been reading for hours, the room lit only by a few candles. He sat back in the chair and then picked up his cigarette and headed to the window, opening it wide and climbing out onto the ledge. He sat slowly, one leg dangling as he finished his cigarette; he didn't want to work anymore. His mind was full, facts about various crimes were running through it, again and again, he was certain his dreams would be closer to nightmares when he eventually fell asleep. He looked out at the city, tipping his head back against the brick and closing his eyes.

  
_“I’m going to live in the big city one day.”  
“Are you? How's that?”  
“I don't know yet, but I will. And you can live with me if you want.”  
“Oooh you'll have space for me?”  
“Of course mummy!”_

  
He opened his eyes again, a wave of sadness coming over him as the memory faded. He looked out at the buildings, wondering how many people were in the same position as him, how many spent nights wide awake craving their mothers arms around them but knowing that it would never happen. He put his head back again and continued to stare, watching the sky until the chill of the night air became too much and he had to venture back inside. He opened his door quietly and listened out for signs of life. Hearing none he closed the door again and turned the lock. He headed straight for the box he had hidden under the bed, pulling it out and opening it; he lifted the magazines he had kept and looked down at the records. A smile tugged at his lips as he lifted them from the box and took them to the player, closing his eyes as the music filled the room; he remembered every single time they were played when he was a boy, sitting on the bed as his mother sang along, being spun around in her arms as she laughed and kissed his cheeks. His body ached with longing and he opened his eyes, he sat on the bed and reached down for the photo, beginning to fade yet her face was still as beautiful as he remembered. He smiled down at her, running his thumb slowly over the image before putting the picture back and collapsing back on to the bed, letting the music take over and soothe his mind as he let himself relax.

“I'm just asking for a favour Jason.”

  
Robert pinched the bridge of his nose; the phonecall was taking too long, all he needed was the report on the crime so he could get to work, his connection in the police force was nervous to help, worried that the Dingle’s would find out he was helping a reporter.

  
“Look, I'm trying okay? I can't just…give you the report. I have-“

  
He lowered his voice,

  
“I have a family now Robert, I can't risk it.”

  
“Who are you risking? Just leave the report out and I'll come get it. Come on Jason…look I'll do you a favour, I got connections, you and Rachel have your anniversary soon don't you? I can get you in to a show or something.”

  
Jason sighed, Robert could hear him relenting, a smile tugging at his lips,

  
“Fine. Fine, yes. Okay.”

  
He waited, he could hear Jason moving about,

  
“Meet me. There's a café, near the station. Come by at two. I'll bring everything.”

  
Robert grinned,

  
“You're a good man Jason Wise. Good man.”

  
“Hmm just make it a good show.”

  
Robert glanced around,

  
“I'll see you then.”

  
He hung up the phone and turned around; shoving his hands in his pockets and heading from the phone box. He walked down the road, a crisp morning meant the roads weren't busy. He needed to go to the office, he could collect his type writer, take it home and work from there. He always worked better when he was in his own space, when he could play his records and smoke with no interruptions. He turned round the corner, into the street with shops on either side, people milling about, filling his head with noise, keeping him from making plans. He stepped out of the way off young man and looked up to find himself outside Woolworths. Pulling his pocket watch out he checked the time before heading inside; making his way straight to the sweet counter and checking his pocket for money,

  
“What can I get you, love?”

  
He looked up at the jars, a pang of nostalgia ringing inside him when he saw the toffee, he shook his head slightly and cleared his throat,

  
“Quart of Fox’s please.”

  
The woman turned, grabbing the jar down and measuring the sweets. She put them in a paper bag and turned around to him again,

  
“Tuppence.”

  
He rubbed his forehead,

  
“Can I have a quart of toffee as well.”

  
She sighed, turning back and measuring them out as well before turning back to him,

  
“Anything else?”

  
He shook his head then stopped,

  
“Sell matches?”

  
She reached under the counter and dropped a box before him,

  
“Six pence.”

  
He put the coins in her hand and pocketed his purchases, giving the woman a sweet smile that made her own lips turn up at the corners,

  
“Enjoy your sweets.”

  
He tipped his hat toward her and left the shop, one hand shoved in his pocket, his fingers playing with the paper of the bag as he walked through the crowds of people. He turned, walking down and alley way and coming out the other side; opposite the park. The air was alive with the sound of children playing, school holidays meant they were everywhere, running about and filling any silence with shrieking laughter. Robert wasn't used to that noise anymore, no children in the building he lived in and he rarely came across them in his job. He walked down the path, walking until he found an empty bench in a quiet corner. He sat gingerly, pulling the box of cigarettes that Harriet had passed him, from his pocket and lighting one. He took a few drags as he sat back on the bench; staring up at the sky as birds flew over head. He could barely hear the children from his position, it too, him back to the days on the farm when he could hear the other children playing faintly while he was clearing stables. Placing the cigarette between his lips he reached in to his pocket and pulled out the brown paper bag, it felt heavy in his hand, heavier than it ever did as a child. He could still remember every single detail; his mother coming back from the market with the meat for the week. Her cheeks red from the cold outside. She would take his hand in hers, lead him to the pantry and close the door. Then from her pocket she would present the paper bag; inside there would be two toffees, one each. They would sit in the pantry and suck on the sweets, her smiling face matching his.

  
_“This is just for us, our little secret.”_

  
He took the cigarette from his lips, lifted one of the sweets from the packet, bringing it to his nose and closing his eyes as he smelt it. He smiled at the memories it pulled forward, sitting on his mothers knee, his arms around her neck as she told him stories of knights and dragons. Her sleeping in his bed when the room was so cold he was wrapped in not only his blankets but one of hers as well. Tight in her arms, he never felt safer. He opened his eyes again, letting out a sigh and dropping the toffee back into the bag. He shoved it in his pocket and sat back, finishing his cigarette and cracking his neck before standing up. It wasn't the time for memories. He had work to do. He straightened his jacket and took the toothpick from his pocket, popping it into his mouth as he set off again toward the café.

 

“How's the tea?”

  
Robert looked up from his paper and smiled as Jason sat down before him,

  
“Over brewed. You're late.”

  
Jason turned and gestured at the young girl working,

  
“Can we get another two teas please?”

  
“Certainly.”

  
He turned back to Robert,

  
“Couldn't get away. It's not exactly easy to just slip out.”

  
Robert raised an eyebrow and opened the paper out on the table as the young girl placed another two teas before them and took away Roberts cold pot.

  
“Weather that bad eh?”

  
Jason glanced around, reaching over and sliding a filed underneath the newspaper,

  
“Heard it's going to be stormy by Saturday.”

  
Robert sighed heavily,

  
“It always is when you want to get away.”

  
He folded the paper over the file and pulled it on to his lap before reaching for the pot of tea; it was a move they had down to an art, a loud discussion of the weather as the files were handed over. Robert was sure no one was really paying attention to them but he couldn't be certain enough, and meeting in dark alleyways was never his style when it came to work. He looked at Jason,

  
“Relax. Being shifty doesn't help anyone.”

  
Jason looked up from his tea,

  
“Easy for you to say. You don't have rival gangs building up around you.”

  
Robert picked up a sugar cube and dropped it into his tea,

  
“How very Shakespearean.”

  
Jason picked his cup up and took a sip,

  
“Desperate times and all that.”

  
Robert smirked as he stirred his tea, taking a moment before looking up,

  
“Tell me what happened then?”

  
Jason glanced around again and pulled his seat closer to the table,

  
“Jewellery shop, down near Finsbury. Indian man, two men came in with guns, quick job.”

  
Robert took a sip of tea then put the cup down before reaching for his cigarettes,

  
“He shot?”

  
Jason took a cigarette that was offered to him, he bought it to his nose and smelt it,

  
“Heart attack it seems.”

  
He pointed the cigarette toward Robert,

  
“You've been with Harriet. These are her ghastly French things. I'll pass thank you.”

  
Robert frowned, pushing the case toward Jason so he could return the cigarette, lighting the one between his lips then shaking the match until it went out,

  
“They may be ghastly but they're free. Being a low time reporter doesn't exactly pay in gold.”

  
Jason smiled,

  
“White not paying out then?”

  
Robert rolled his eyes,

  
“Chance would be a fine thing.”

  
He cleared his throat,

  
“So what else can you tell me?”

  
Jason poured some milk into his cup,

  
“What do you need to know?”

  
Robert pulled his notebook from his pocket and picked up his pencil,

  
“How did this lad get arrested? Adam?”

  
Jason put his cup down,

  
“Aaron.”

  
Robert tapped his pencil against the side of his head,

  
“Aaron. Yeah. Tell me about him.”

  
Jason cleared his threat and sat forward,

  
“He's no threat, mechanic, young lad.”

  
Robert took a drag of his cigarette,

  
“So whys he involved? If he's no trouble?”

  
Jason tapped his finger against the side of his cup,

  
“That's the trouble, someone tipped us off. Led them to him. He had a gun in the garage, some witness gave a description that matched him, he's a Dingle. They wanted one in prison. Sorted. Trials set though. You have six weeks if you want to get him off."

  
Jason checked his watch then pointed toward the paper on Robert’s lap,

  
“It's all in the report.”

  
Robert nodded,

  
“You back to work?”

  
Jason drained his cup, fishing some coins from his pocket he dropped them on the table,

  
“Duty calls.”

  
He stood up, pausing a moment and putting a hand on Roberts shoulder,

  
“Just be careful with this one okay? These people…they're not to be messed with.”

  
Robert looked up at him,

  
“Of course.”

  
Jason nodded,

  
“See you around.”

  
Robert gave him a smile and watched as he left the café. He looked down at his mug of tea and took another drag of his cigarette.

  
“Can I get you anything else?”

  
Robert looked up at the waitress; red hair and green eyes, a spatter of freckles and thick lips. He smiled at her,

  
“What do you recommend?”

  
She smiled shyly, turning her head slightly. Robert knew he had her, he had time before needing to head back to the office.

  
“We have cake?”

  
He tapped his cigarette,

  
“I do enjoy a…sweet delight in the afternoon…tell me…?”

  
He looked at her, raising his eyebrows expectantly as she smiled,

  
“Jennifer.”

  
He gave her a dazzling smile,

  
“Tell me, Jennifer, do you have anything…sweet?”

  
She looked around for a moment then leant down toward him slightly,

  
“We may have some out back.”

  
He arched an eyebrow, watching her as she left the table and headed toward the back of the café. Grabbing his belongings and the newspaper, he kept his head down and followed her through.

 

The office was bustling, people milling about, the constant click of typewriters and ringing telephones rang in Robert’s ears. He made his way through, not meeting anyone's eye as he headed to his space. His simple desk, typewriter and ashtray. He removed his jacket and hung it up, rubbing his face and removing his hat, he started to wonder if he had time for a drink before heading home when the voice appeared,

  
“Robert?”

  
He turned around, his back straightening immediately at the sight of Lawrence,

  
“Sir?”

  
Lawrence walked over and clapped his shoulder,

  
“Let's have a little chat shall we?”

  
Robert fought the urge to let out a groan of annoyance, all he wanted was to get his typewriter and head home, the young girl at the café talked too much, she was giving Robert a headache by the time he had finished. He forced a smile to his lips and followed Lawrence into his office, a grand mahogany desk sat in the centre of the room, everything in there reeked of expense, an avid shopper in Harrods, there was enough gold in the room to make a new crown for King George himself. Lawrence gestured to the chair,

  
“Sit. Please.”

  
Robert sat slowly,

  
“Everything okay?”

  
Lawrence opened the cupboard behind his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey,

  
“Fine. Why?”

  
Robert sat back,

  
“No…no reason.”

  
Lawrence gave him a smile,

  
“Drink?”

  
“Sure.”

  
He watched as the man poured two glasses, amber liquid swirling that made Robert’s mouth water. He took the glass as it was handed to him,

  
“Cheers.”

  
Robert raised his glass, taking a sip and letting the smooth burn of the liquor fill his senses before putting the glass down. Lawrence sat opposite him,

  
“Now…I wanted to discuss this…wedding we have planned.”

  
Robert stiffened slightly, he prayed it wouldn't be noticed. He also found himself praying that the girl from the café could no longer be smelt on him. Lawrence didn't notice, he began talking about a dinner he wanted to hold for the ‘family’. Lawrence only had one child, he and wife were due another, a daughter they would find out, only when tragedy struck and his wife passed during childbirth- taking the baby with her, it was just he and Chrissie left. She was his pride and joy, a formidable woman, hard eyes and dark brown hair, she knew what she wanted and much like her father she would do anything to get it. Chrissie was promised to Robert a year ago, much to Roberts delight when he realised he would be in line to inherit part of Lawrence’s fortune, and much to Chrissie’s disdain. She wasn't Robert’s biggest fan, she saw his as more of a competition than a partner. They'd spent only a few days together during their whole relationship, Robert didn't push for more time, they had no similar interests beyond the paper and he didn't trust that Chrissie would sabotage what he was doing.

  
“That's okay isn't it?”

  
Robert blinked, nodding along with whatever Lawrence wanted. It seemed to please the man; Robert had obviously made the right move. Lawrence stood up, Robert followed quickly,

  
“Saturday night then.”

  
Robert nodded,

  
“Saturday.”

  
Lawrence walked around the desk, clapping him on the shoulder again,

  
“Good man. Now back to work.”

  
Robert fixed a smile to his face as he left the office, it lingered until he was back at his desk where it faded suddenly and he rubbed his face before grabbing his notebook and pencil and headed to the archive room. He stood in the doorway and looked at all the volumes on the shelves, countless articles all stored for history. He knew that within those bound leather books there was the information he needed, he knew there were names he needed to know. He walked along, running his finger along the shelf edges until he reached the one he wanted. He pulled it out, grunting slightly at the weight and took it to the table; he sighed and sat heavily in the chair as he opened it and began to read.

 

She was waiting for him when he arrived, he took his hat off and nodded toward her, heading straight to her table and removing his jacket,

  
“Evening.”

  
She looked up at him,

  
“That's all I get?”

  
He couldn't help but smile as he leant down and kissed her cheek before sitting opposite her,

  
“Darling, you look tired. It doesn't suit you.”

  
Robert sighed,

  
“It's the look of a working man.”

  
Harriet chuckled,

  
“Let's not lie to each other. It's very uncouth.”

  
He gestured to the bar tender and pulled his notebook out,

  
“I need some information.”

  
Harriet sat back, lighting a cigarette and blowing a stream of smoke directly above her head,

  
“Didn't get enough from Jason? I know you saw him.”

  
Robert nodded at the waitress as she placed a whiskey before him, he took a long sip then looked at Harriet,

  
“I haven't read the report yet.”

  
She raised an eyebrow,

  
“I thought you said you'd been working?”

  
He flipped the notebook open then reached for his own cigarettes,

  
“I have. I need to know about this…Sam Dingle.”

  
He met her eye and lit his cigarette, shaking the match and dropping it into the ashtray. Harriet sighed and crossed her legs,

  
“Sammy…simple boy. Bit of a dogs body. Means well.”

  
Robert gestured for her to continue and she shrugged,

  
“What else can I tell you?”

  
Robert took a drag of his cigarette,

  
“Why is he involved in this?”

  
Harriet lifted a hand and clicked her fingers toward the waitress,

  
“Another wine…and a whiskey.”

  
Robert arched an eyebrow,

  
“I wish you wouldn't do that.”

  
Harriet chuckled,

  
“And I wish you would wear finer suits.”  
Robert scoffed,

  
“Feel free to buy one for me.”

  
She smiled at him as the waitress placed the drinks before them and picked up her glass,

  
“Cheers.”

  
He clinked his glass with her and took another sip,

  
“Answer the question please?”

  
She smiled coyly,

  
“He wouldn't have done it on his own. He would've been asked. Lead the police to Aaron, police get a Dingle in prison. All taken care of. Now darling, please, can't we talk of other things?”

  
He sighed,

  
“Fine. Fine let's talk of other things.”

  
He pocketed the notebook and sat back in the chair as Harriet began to talk. He let his mind wander for a while before a name got his attention,

  
“Oh you are listening?”

  
He pushed a hand through his hair,

  
“I'm sorry. You were saying?”

  
She ran her finger along the rim of her glass,

  
“James is here again.”

  
Robert swallowed,

  
“He is?”

  
“Came over on the boat yesterday, he's staying with me until he has to return to the states, poor lamb, his business isn't doing too well.”

  
Robert drained his glass and reached for another cigarette; the whiskey was getting him drunk and he knew it was going to lead to some poor decisions. He was thankful he had the foresight to drop everything at home before coming out to the bar.

  
“He's staying at yours?”

  
Harriet sighed,

  
“I made plans this evening in the off chance you would…want to drop by? Give him a proper welcome.”

  
James Kinney; Harriet had met him two years before when he was visiting. They had bonded straight away over their love of finer things. He and Robert had bonded later, over a bottle of whiskey and mutual admiration for each other's body's. It became a habit, each time he was in the country, Robert would go to him, they would make love and by morning they would agree to not speak again. He took a drag of his cigarette,

  
“I guess I have plans as well then.”

  
Harriet smiled,

  
“Just make sure you two clean up this time, okay?”

  
He picked up his belongings and leant down to kiss her cheek again,

  
“Give him my best, and yours.”

  
He smiled at her quickly and headed out, pulling his jacket close as he headed toward her building.

 

The sun was coming up when Robert was dressing to leave. James was watching him, still tangled in the sheets,

  
“You can stay you know.”

  
His thick American accent was startling in the silence of the room, Robert pulled his socks on and looked over his shoulder at him,

  
“I have work to do.”

  
James nodded,

  
“The uh…the big story. Harriet mentioned it.”

  
Robert stood up, buttoning his trousers and reaching for his vest. James watched him for a moment,

  
“Are you going? To the prison?”

  
Robert met his eye,

  
“How? They only let family…or lawyers. A reporter won't get in.”

  
James shrugged,

  
“So say you're family.”

  
Robert laughed,

  
“The police know the Dingle’s. They'll see through it straight away.”

  
James bit his lip then moved, crawling to the edge of the bed and climbing to his knees,

  
“So? Pretend to be a lawyer.”

  
Robert stared at him,

  
“A lawyer?”

  
James shrugged, pushing his hands up Robert’s arms,

  
“You're a smart guy…turn on the charm and you'll get in there.”

  
Robert looked into his eyes,

  
“You might be on to something.”

  
James flashed a smile,

  
“I am a genius.”

  
Robert couldn't help his smile,

  
“Yeah?”

  
James straightened slightly,

  
“Yeah.”

  
He pulled Robert in, kissing him again. Robert gripped the mans head, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arm around his neck. James broke the kiss first,

  
“Stay. Just a bit longer?”

  
Robert glanced at the clock and groaned,

  
“You're a bad influence.”

  
James grinned, pulling the man down with him and back into the bed.

 

“You're up early.”

  
Robert pulled himself in toward the phone, trying to keep the conversation private, despite the fact he was in a phone box,

  
“Been up since sunrise.”

  
“Working hard?”

  
Robert smirked to himself,

  
“Something like that. Listen…I need a favour. I need to get in to see Aaron Dingle.”

  
Jason sighed,

  
“I can't do that.”

  
Robert frowned,

  
“I thought you were a police man?”

  
“Yeah a police man, not a prison guard.”

  
Robert tapped his finger against the phone,

  
“Just…can't you have a word with whoever? Look if I can get in, I can talk to him.”

  
Jason sighed again,

  
“Why? What does it matter?”

  
“Because he didn't do it.”

  
He looked around, making sure no one was waiting for him to get off the phone, 

  
“Oh and you're certain of that are you?”

  
Robert rubbed his face,

  
“Look…if I can talk to him, I can prove it, make him think I'm working toward getting him out, expose the Barton's and get the low down on the Dingle’s.”

  
Jason chuckled,

  
“You have a lot of faith in this boy.”

  
“I have a lot of faith in me. Trust me, I can get him to talk.”

  
Jason was quiet for a moment,

  
“Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that I can't get you in there Robert.”

  
Robert dropped his head forward,

  
“Just..yeah, okay fine.”

  
“I'm sorry.”

  
Robert looked around again,

  
“It's fine. Just…I need to go.”

  
He hung up the phone, keeping his hand on it for a moment before leaving the phone box and heading down the road. He kept his hands in his pockets, his head down to avoid the eyes of anyone else. He ran through the information he had in his head, forged a plan out of nothing. He walked without purpose, not looking where he was going until the horn of a car stopped him in his tracks. He looked up, holding a hand up in apology to the driver then looking around at his surroundings. The library. Tall and important, stood before him like a beacon. Jason wouldn't help him into the prison, he needed to find another way. He pulled himself up, straightening his back and gripping his notebook as it lay in his pocket. He looked around then crossed the road, taking the stairs up to the door tow at a time and entered the building.

 

  
He tapped his cigarette and picked up another page, reading the notes about the case again, despite the fact he could repeat them word perfectly. He placed the cigarette between his lips and reached for the binder containing the information about the family itself. His notebook lay open before him, a rough family tree drawn over two pages. Names circled with question marks and suggestions of roles littered the page. He moved the top page of the information he had and removed the cigarette from his lips, tapping it into the ashtray and blowing a stream of smoke above his head.

  
“Come back to bed.”

  
He didn't look over, Hattie was still tangled in the sheets, she'd turned up with his mail and not left; a day in the library had been hard on Robert and he needed some stress relief. He stiffened slightly when her arms wrapped around him, her soft lips pressed against his jaw and for a moment he was distracted,

  
“I need to work.”

  
She brushed his cheek with her nose,

  
“Work later.”

  
He turned his head, looking into her eyes,

  
“Jack busy this evening?”

  
She shrugged,

  
“He wants to take me away, Cornwall.”

  
He looked back at his papers,

  
“Lucky you.”

  
She sighed,

  
“I'd rather be here with you.”

  
He didn't answer, she'd bought it up before, the idea of the two of them making a go of things, Robert had no interest. He thought she knew that. He'd told her often enough,

  
“I have work to do.”

  
She pushed him, standing straight and returning to the bed to grab her dressing gown,

  
“You'll regret letting me go Robert Sugden.”

  
He didn't answer her, didn't even look up when she left him alone, slamming the door as she went. He pulled some papers closer, sitting back in the chair and trying to read for a minute, his mind kept wandering, he needed to get in to the prison. Into a room with Aaron, needed to speak to him. He couldn't focus, the words were becoming jumbled; dancing in front of his eyes until he couldn't make sense of them anymore. He leant back and pushed his hands through his hair. He needed to clear his mind, he climbed from the chair and went to the wardrobe, pushing aside the few cLothes that he owned and grabbing his bottle of scotch. He picked up his cigarettes and headed out of the window, climbing to his usual perch he sat, leaning back on his elbows and craning his neck up at the sky he watched the stars and let his mind escape.

 

In the end it hadn't taken much, a clean suit thanks to a dip into his savings, a briefcase filled with notes and he was convincing enough to get inside. He pulled his notebook out and took the pencil from his hat, placing everything on the table before him in a perfect line. He pulled his watch out and checked the time, he could hear the guard outside, his heart banging in his chest and the unlocking of a door. He took a steadying breath and stood up as the door to the little room he had been shown into opened and a young man was pushed inside followed by a guard.

  
“Sit down.”

  
The man did as he was told, leaning back in the chair and looking up at Robert with suspicion in his blue eyes. Robert looked from them to the guard,

  
“Okay?”

  
The guard looked at the man sitting opposite Robert and sneered,

  
“Any nonsense from you boy and you'll be straight back in isolation.”

  
The man looked at him and saluted,

  
“Got it chief.”

  
Robert sat slowly down as the guard turned and left. He looked at the man before him and held his hand out,

  
“Aaron Dingle I presume?”

  
The man looked at his outstretched hand and folded his arms,

  
“Who's asking?”

  
Robert took his hand back, all ideas that this would be easy flying out of the window,

  
“I'm Robert Sugden, I'm a lawyer, here to help you.”

  
Aaron frowned,

  
“A lawyer? Why?”

  
Robert arched an eyebrow,

  
“Why am I a lawyer?”

  
Aaron narrowed his eyes,

  
“Why are you here?”

  
Robert shifted slightly,

  
“I'm here to help you. Secure an appeal.”

  
Aaron scoffed,

  
“Some lawyer you must be, I'm a Dingle mate. An appeal isn't going to help anything.”

  
Robert glanced down at his notebook,

  
“You didn't do it though.”

  
Aaron leant forward, testing him, keeping eye contact as he spoke carefully, a hint of tease in his voice,

  
“How do you know that?”

  
Robert faltered, he looked down again, needing to avoid the blue of the mans eyes,

  
“You're no lawyer.”

  
Robert glanced up,

  
“I'm sorry?”

  
Aaron smirked,

  
“I'm a Dingle. I know lawyers, you're not a lawyer.”

  
Robert sat back; deciding against arguing the man and instead gestured toward him,

  
“Go on.”

  
Aaron sat back, mirroring his movements,

  
“You're here for something, I don't know what. I don't care either.”

  
He looked into Robert’s eyes,

  
“I think you're gonna tell me though.”

  
Robert swallowed,

  
“You like this with all your visitors?”

  
Aaron sniffed,

  
“Wouldn't know. Don't get any.”

  
Robert paused, gathering his thoughts, wanting to connect with the man to get his story and not scare him away,

  
“You didn't do this, Aaron. I want to help you.”

  
Aaron stared him down,

  
“If you're so sure I didn't do it…who did?”

  
Robert crossed his legs,

  
“You know who.”

  
Aaron stared at him, trying to read him. Robert felt it; deep inside him, something about the man was intriguing him. He shifted again, confidence building as he stared the man down,

  
“Come on Aaron, don't tell me you don't know the Barton's are the reason you've been left behind bars.”

  
Aaron's face changed, humour and cockiness gone, replaced by a frown and a set jaw. Robert tried really hard not to focus on the mans jaw. Aaron sniffed and glanced around before meeting roberts eye again,

  
“Who are you?”

  
Robert had him, he knew it, his attention at least,

  
“I'm a man that can help you. Let me.”

  
Aaron looked at him for a long moment, Robert could almost see the cogs working in his mind. Suddenly the man scoffed and rubbed his face,

  
“Nah…look, whoever you are mate…we’re done.”

  
He made a move to stand up and Robert immediately reached over to grab him,

  
“Aaron, I can help you.”

  
Aaron shook his hand free,

  
“No. You can't.”

  
Robert immediately grabbed his notebook and scribbled his phone number down, ripping the page and shoving it into Aaron's hand,

  
“Think about it, just…just think about it, yes?”

  
Aaron looked down at the paper then looked at Robert and snorted,

  
“You'll be waiting a while.”

  
Robert shrugged,

  
“I have time.”

  
Aaron frowned again,

  
“Yeah…well…we’ll see.”

  
He went to the door and banged on it,

  
“Hey chief?”

  
The door opened and the guard stepped inside,

  
“Done?”

  
Aaron nodded, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets and following the guard from the room. Robert sat back and let out a long breath. He rubbed his face and stared up the ceiling; his mind racing once again.

 

He wasn't a fan of wine, but it was all he had left and he needed a drink. He winced slightly at the taste; he couldn't even remember why he had a bottle of red wine in his flat but he had no intention of leaving to get anything else. He pulled his braces down, letting them hang by his waist before collapsing onto his bed. The springs groaned under him and he rolled over to face the wall. He didn't want to think; yet it was all he could do, he had returned to the office, already stressed and annoyed that he didn't get anywhere with Aaron. He had sat at his desk and tried to keep his mind on what was left of his story, it was almost working, he had formulated a plan to try and get through to the Dingles when Lawrence had interrupted to remind him of the dinner he had planned. That had driven him to the edge, disappointment and frustration burning inside him. He had left the office in a dark mood, hands in his pockets as he strode through the busy streets and into his flat. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, folding an arm under his head and scratching imaginary itches on his chest. He needed Aaron to listen to him, to get him on side so he could work his way to Zach. He chewed his lip, mentally working his way through the case to try and find a way in, there had to be a way in. He whipped his head round as someone knocked on the door,

  
“Come in.”

  
He sat slowly as the door opened and Hattie walked in,

  
“There's a call for you.”

  
He climbed from the bed and walked toward her; noting how she looked away, jaw set and eyes downcast,

  
“Hattie?”

  
She turned her head away and he smirked, reaching out to cup her chin,

  
“Look at me, sweetheart.”

  
She met his eye slowly and he stroked her cheek,

  
“I'm sorry.”

  
She bit her lip then shrugged herself free,

  
“There's a phone call.”

  
He smiled gently and nodded,

  
“Okay.”

  
He stepped past her, heading down the stairs, his shoulders already tensing as he figured he would be heading out once more. He glanced around to make sure the coast was clear then lifted the phone to his ear,

  
“Hello?”

  
The line was crackly, not a good one,

  
“You're a reporter.”

  
The sound of his voice nearly knocked Robert back in shock, he turned his back, getting in as close to the phone as possible,

  
“Aaron?”

  
The line went crackly again,

  
“Why did you come see me?”

  
Robert closed his eyes,

  
“Because you're innocent.”

  
“Because you wanted a story you mean?”

  
Robert hesitated then sighed,

  
“Look, I'm not gonna lie to you…yes…I would get a great story. But if it works. If I do this right, with your help…we can get you out.”

  
The line was silent and for a moment Robert was sure that he had hung up.

  
“I don't have any money.”

  
Robert smirked,

  
“I'm not after that. But I'm sure we will find a way for you to help me in return.”

  
His heart was in throat and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes again until he heard the voice,

  
“Okay.”

 

 

“What are you writing?”

  
Robert looked up from his notebook,  
“Just the date so far. I need to keep track.”

  
Aaron nodded slightly then craned his neck to look,

  
“What is the date?”

  
Robert stopped then raised an eyebrow,

  
“You don't know the date?”

  
Aaron shrugged,

  
“Kinda lost track. Happens in here.”

  
Robert looked at the man, a pang of sympathy ricocheting through him,

  
“It's uh…April. Twelve.”

  
Aaron's eyes briefly went wide before he cleared his throat,

  
“Right.”

  
Robert moved the toothpick he was holding between his lips from one side of his mouth to the other,

  
“You've been here for a while.”

  
Aaron looked down and shrugged,

  
“Month I reckon.”

  
“I'm sorry.”

  
He lifted his eyes, looking at Robert through long lashes,

  
“Why are you sorry? You didn't do it.”

  
Robert couldn't look away, the blue of the boys eyes was intoxicating. Aaron lifted his head, keeping his gaze for a long moment before shifting in the seat and breaking the spell between them. Robert cleared his throat and looked down,

  
“Right…so…the Barton's?”

  
Aaron scoffed,

  
“Bunch of wide-boys. Nothing to worry about.”

  
Robert chewed the toothpick as he wrote quickly,

  
“Until they rob a diamond shop and land you in the big house you mean?”

  
Aaron looked at him again,

  
“Why are you so focused on the Barton’s? I thought you were a reporter? You should know about them. Diamonds aren't their style. Besides… thought all you wanted was a chat with my uncle?”

  
Robert put the pencil down,

  
“I want you free.”

  
Aaron narrowed his eyes for a moment then glanced toward the door. Robert was suddenly scared he was losing him,

  
“Look…why don't we…just talk?”

  
Aaron folded his arms,

  
“Just talk?”

  
Robert sat back, mirroring his actions, folding his arms,

  
“Just chat. I can't help you if I don't know you can I?”

  
Aaron stared at him, not quite trusting him,

  
“Talk about what?”

  
Robert shrugged,

  
“Anything. You fix cars right?”

  
Aaron shifted in the seat,

  
“Yeah?”

  
Robert nodded,

  
“I used to fix the tractor. When I was young. Lived on a farm.”

  
Aaron looked him up and down,

  
“Farm boy?”

  
He scoffed,

  
“Don't look it.”

  
Robert shrugged,

  
“Found the big city.”

  
Aaron looked down and then met his eyes again,

  
“Cut the nonsense Robert. I know you're not here for the chit chat. And I know you're not here to free me. You want to use me. And that's fine. It is what it is.”

  
Robert sat back,

  
“You always this difficult?”

  
Aaron folded his arms, the corners of his lips tugging into a near smile. Robert felt his heart skip in a way he didn't want to address and he felt himself smiling as well,

  
“See? Knew I'd crack you.”

  
Aaron tipped his head back, smile widening and head shaking before he looked at him,

  
“Okay. Go on then. What's the plan?”

  
Robert grinned,

  
“That's more like it.”

  
He flipped the pages of the notebook back,

  
“Trial by media. That's my idea, force people to see that the Barton's are liars. I have connections, I can get into places, interview people.”

  
Aaron nodded slowly,

  
“And then?”

  
Robert shrugged,

  
“We find who really did this.”

  
Aaron chewed his lip,

  
“There was a witness…thats who named me.”

  
Robert flicked through his book,

  
“Yeah…a Pearl?”

  
Aaron shrugged,

  
“Dunno. Just got told by the coppers when they dragged me in.”

  
Robert looked at him for a long moment,

  
“Aaron?”

  
The man met his eye again,

  
“What?”

  
Robert clenched his fist, a sudden urge to take the mans hand overcoming him,

  
“Just…nothing. Nothing it's fine. So I talk to her first. That's easy.”

  
Aaron nodded, a sadness in his eyes that made Robert hate the world,

  
“Yeah.”

  
Robert took a moment to compose himself, before clearing his throat and chewing the toothpick,

  
“So…start at the beginning.”

He didn't get in to his flat until nearly eight. Two hours with Aaron had made him want to reach for the nearest bottle. The man was hard work, decades of walls built up around himself that Robert needed to chip at had left him exhausted. He had stopped at a bar on the way home, sunk half a bottle of whiskey before his cash ran out. He cursed himself, he wouldn't have enough to eat that night. He had returned back to his flat to collapse into the bed and try and sleep the hunger away; but a flash downpour had left his entire body wet through and shivering. He dumped his coat and top layers onto the floor, and moved to the small bathroom he was lucky enough to have to himself; grabbing his cigarette tin on the way and sitting on the edge of the bathtub as he turned the taps on. The pipes rumbled, water coming in spurts before pouring steadily into the tub. Robert put his hand under the tap, relishing the heat of it against his cold skin. He stood up and undressed, dropping the wet clothes to the floor and shivering before stepping into the bath and submerging himself under the water. He waited for the tub to fill, turning the taps off, he let out a groan, pushing himself down until he was under completely; holding his breath and looking up at the ceiling until his brain began to crave oxygen. He sat up and gulped down air, pushing his hair back and then settling back, tipping his head back against the edge of the bath he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of the water as it lapped gently around him. He was exhausted, eyes itching as he craved a restful sleep. The meeting with Aaron going around and around in his head, constantly intruding any other thoughts he had until he couldn't take anymore. He slid down in the tub, sleep coming fast as the heat penetrated his skin fully, taking away the stress of the day and letting him finally relax.

 

“The Barton's?”

  
Robert glanced around, making sure the coast was still clear,

  
“Yes. Anything you've got.”

  
Jason sighed,

  
“I haven't got much…I don't do that side of it. Plus they're careful. There's been no real arrests in a long time.”

  
Robert pinched the bridge of his nose,

  
“Right…”

  
Jason paused for a moment,  
“I do have something on the Dingle’s though.”

  
That piqued his interest,

  
“Something that can help Aaron?”

  
Jason chuckled,

  
“Careful Sugden. I might start thinking you care about him.”

  
Robert pulled himself closer to the phone and scoffed,

  
“He's a story. That's it. Grow up.”

  
Jason laughed,

  
“Alright, alright.”

  
Robert looked down, scuffing his foot on the floor,

  
“What's the story then?”

  
“Charity Dingle. She’s been up to no good again.”

  
Robert knew Charity, she was one of the few people he had encountered who never seemed to be actually guilty of the crimes she was committing. Ranked fairly high in the family pyramid she was more often than not on the outside, robbing cars and getting away with it. Her good looks and fiery personality meant she always had a line of less than genius men trailing after her, ready to do everything she wanted.

  
“Think she’s causing trouble for them?”

  
Jason grunted in response,

  
“There's rumours she’s in bed with the enemy.”

  
Robert frowned,

  
“What do you mean?”

  
The call went quiet,

  
“Jason?”

  
“Sorry, I have to go. I'll talk to you later.”

  
Robert opened his mouth to speak again only to be met by the dial tone. He hung up the phone and pulled his watch out, he was due at the prison at twelve. He had an hour and a half. He exited the phone box and looked down the street; people were moving, everyone in a rush. He tipped his hat lower and began to walk, deciding to nip to the office, collect his files before heading to see Aaron. He put his hands in his pockets and walked quickly, his mind wandering until he was interrupted by Lawrence’s voice.

  
“Woah! Where's the rush?”

  
He looked up, slightly dazed, suddenly straightening up as he looked at the man,

  
“Sorry. I was miles away.”

  
Lawrence clapped his arm,

  
“Hopefully thinking about work?”

  
Robert huffed a laugh,

  
“Of course.”

  
Lawrence clapped his arm again,

  
“That's my lad. How's the Dingle story going? What's his name? Adam?”

  
Robert removed his hat,

  
“Aaron. And well. Thank you.”

  
Lawrence nodded,

  
“Good. I'll leave you to it.”

  
He turned to leave, much to Robert’s relief, then turned back,

  
“Oh there's a package for you. On your desk.”

  
Robert frowned slightly before heading over, seeing the package waiting for him. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands then sitting heavily as he ripped the brown paper wrapped around it. Finding three folders and a letter inside, he sat back and unfolded it, immediately smiling as he recognised the careful script,

_  
“Darling, I know you're more than capable but I've been doing some snooping. I have some information about Aaron. Maybe this will help you get a better story. When you do, the drinks are on you. Harriet x”_

  
Robert grinned, putting the letter down and picking up one of the files, flicking through it, bits and pieces jumping out at him as the young mans entire life was put before him. He stopped on one of the pages, a photo of the man stared back at him, he swallowed, staring into the eyes of the photo for a long minute before looking away, his heart beating quickly in a way he didn't want to address. He cleared his throat and checked his watch again, he didn't have long. He reached under the desk and grabbed his briefcase. Slipping the folders into it and standing up. He grabbed his hat, and he left.

“I fix the cars. Pays my way. That's what you gotta do in the family. Pay your way.”

  
Robert took notes. Aaron was in a better mood it seemed, he was talkative. Robert looked at him,

  
“Just cars?”

  
He raised an eyebrow,

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Robert shrugged,

  
“I mean is it just cars or do you do anything else?”

  
Aaron shifted in the seat,

  
“Just cars.”

  
Robert nodded,

  
“You like fixing cars?”

  
Aaron shrugged,

  
“Dunno. Suppose.”

  
Robert smirked as he looked down,

  
“I can't fix cars. Only one I use is the one belonging to the boss. Don't even have one myself.”

  
Aaron folded his arms,

  
“That's probably why you can't fix them.”

  
Robert laughed,

  
“That's true.”

  
He met Aaron's eyes,

  
“That what you're gonna do when you're out? Go back to fixing cars?”

  
Aaron shrugged,

  
“Yeah. Can't do anything else. I don't have a fancy schooling behind me like you do.”

  
Robert frowned,

  
“Who said I have fancy schooling?”

  
Aaron gestured toward him,

  
“You're a writer ain't ya? Don't you need fancy schooling?”

  
Robert sat back, reaching into this pocket for his cigarettes,

  
“Probably. But I don't. My mum taught me to read and write. And the rest I did myself.”

  
Aaron smirked,

  
“And what does she say about you spending your time with a prisoner?”

  
Robert placed a cigarette between his lips and reached for his matches,

  
“Not much.”

  
He lit the smoke and waved the match until it went out,

  
“She not bothered?”

  
Robert blew a stream of smoke about his head,

  
“She's dead.”

  
Aaron's face fell, all traces of a smile gone as he sat up,

  
“I'm sorry.”

  
Robert shrugged and offered him the tin of cigarettes,

  
“You weren't to know. I don't take it personally.”

  
Aaron took a cigarette,

  
“Thanks.”

  
Robert leant across the desk and lit the smoke for him, his heart beating so fast he thought it must be heard. Aaron smiled as he sat back, blowing the smoke above his head and smirking,

  
“Haven't had one of these in a while.”

  
Robert sat back. Smoking his own while watching the man before him, his focus on his lips, plump and slightly red, his tongue flicking out to wet them every time he took a drag. He shook his head, he needed to stop thinking that way,

  
“You okay?”

  
Robert cleared his throat,

  
“I’m fine.”

  
He took another deep drag then grabbed his notebook, holding the cigarette between his lips and looking through the notes he had scribbled. He didn't notice Aaron's eyes flicking over him, didn't notice the little smile or shake of his head before he looked up at the ceiling and continued to smoke. Robert kept talking, they smoked steadily, alternating between chatting and taking drags of the cigarettes, Robert ended up leaving his tin with him,

  
“Something to do in the cell.”

  
Aaron smirked,

  
“Thanks. It gets a bit…”

  
Robert raised an eyebrow,

  
“Dull?”

  
Aaron exhaled sharply,

  
“Yeah. That's a word for it.”

  
Robert put the notebook in his pocket,

  
“Do you read?”

  
Aaron frowned,

  
“You asking if I know how?”

  
Robert gave him a look, one that made Aaron chuckle, which in turn sent Robert’s stomach to flip,

  
“Yes. I read. Don't have much here though.”

  
Robert stood up,

  
“Well…maybe I'll drop some in for you.”

  
Aaron stood as well, shoving his hands into his pockets,

  
“Cheers.”

  
Robert nodded, stepping back to let Aaron bang on the metal door,

  
“Oi chief?”

  
The two men looked at each other for a moment; and like a flash, Robert saw it in his head, pressing Aaron against the wall as he kissed him; biting his lip, forcing his hands above his head and tasting him,

  
“Sugden?”

  
He blinked then cleared his throat,

  
“Yeah?”

  
Aaron scoffed with amusement,

  
“You okay?”

  
He shifted,

  
“Fine.”

  
Aaron looked him up and down for a moment, turning back to the door when it opened,

  
“Ready?”

  
He nodded, turning back to Robert,

  
“Later then?”

  
Robert nodded, reaching into his pocket for a toothpick and placing it between his lips, Aaron gave him a smile and left the room, Robert close behind.

 

The bar was different to the last, same feel though, same music playing, same shifty looking people. He pushed through until he got to the back where she was waiting for him. She didn't even look up as he sat opposite, reaching for the scotch she had already ordered for him. He took a gulp, wincing at the burn as the amber liquid went down his throat.

  
“Tough day, darling?”

  
He cleared his throat and gestured to the bar man for another glass,

  
“You have no idea.”

  
Harriet tapped her cigarette and finally looked at him,

  
“Did you get my package?”

  
He took his coat off, hanging it from the back of his chair and placing his hat on the table with a sigh,

  
“Yes. I did. Thank you.”

  
He took the fresh drink from the bar man,

  
“Bring the bottle next time, yeah?”

  
Harriet raised her eyebrows and crossed her legs, a flash of pale flesh through the slit in her red gown,

  
“I hope that's going on your tab.”

  
Robert scoffed,

  
“Sure. I’ve a wad of notes in my coat.”

  
Harriet took a sip of her wine,

  
“Tell me.”

  
Robert rubbed his face,

  
“Tell you what?”

  
She looked him up and down and pulled a fresh cigarette from her purse,

  
“What's bothering you. Because there is something.”

  
He shook his head and sat back,

  
“It's nothing.”

  
She sighed,

  
“Fine then. How's the Dingle boy?”

  
She noted his slight hesitation and arched an eyebrow before taking a drag of her smoke,

  
“He not being cooperative?”

  
Robert nodded in thanks at the bar man,

  
“Thanks.”

  
Harriet watched the man leave, noting the subtle look he gave Robert and returned her attention to the man before her,

  
“Well?”

  
Robert took a gulp of his drink,

  
“He's fine. Great actually. The first article is almost ready to go.”

  
Harriet watched him for a moment then let out a laugh of disbelief,

  
“Oh darling, tell me you haven't.”

  
Robert frowned, checking his pockets for his cigarettes then remembering where they were,

  
“Damn it.”

  
Harriet pushed her purse toward him

  
“Help yourself. To the smokes. Not the pistol.”

  
Robert looked into the bag,

  
“You worry me at times.”

  
Harriet shrugged, blowing smoke directly above her head,

  
“What can I say? Old habits die hard. Now…”

  
She gave him a serious look as he lit his cigarette,

  
“Tell me I'm wrong.”

  
He glanced at her,

  
“About what?”

  
She tapped her cigarette into the ashtray,

  
“You've gone and fallen for him, haven't you?”

  
Robert laughed,

  
“Please.”

  
He took another drag and looked past her to the bar; catching the bar mans eye and looking him up and down,

  
“Robert. I know you. And I know when you're lying. You want the prison brat.”

  
He gave her a look,

  
“I haven't fallen for him.”

  
Harriet smiled,

  
“But you do want him.”

  
Robert looked down and Harriet laughed,

  
“Oh Robert..darling what have you got yourself into?”

  
He sat back,

  
“It's fine, I just…need to get him out of my head.”

  
He glanced up again and met the eye of the bar man. He held his gaze for a moment then took another drag of his cigarette,

  
“Don't leave.”

  
He looked at Harriet,

  
“We have things to discuss.”

  
Harriet waved him away,

  
“Have fun.”

  
Robert stubbed the cigarette out and stood, walking toward the bar and jerking his head toward the back when he caught the man’s eye. His heart banging in his chest, stomach filled with butterflies as he felt the man mere steps behind him. He walked until he was pulled into a store room. Pushed away from the door as it was locked. Robert took charge then, pressing the man against the wood of the door and kissing him; cupping his head to pull him even closer, the kisses not hard enough, wanting him to bite, to mark, to bruise so he could leave with evidence that he had something else. Something other than the near painful lust inside.

  
“What's your name?”

  
The mans voice was deeper than he had been expecting, it vibrated to his core.

  
“Robert.”

  
The man grinned, reaching down to pull Robert’s trousers open and shove his hand inside, warm and firm around his hard cock,

  
“George.”

  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him again, rocking his hips into the mans touch as he mimicked, his own hand wrapping around his cock and stroking him in time, squeezing his eyes shut and panting, almost embarrassed at how close he already was. They worked quickly, biting kisses and heavy breaths as they worked on one another,

  
“Just like that…just like that.”

  
Robert groaned, pushing the man harder into the wall and letting out a silent scream as he came in thick ropes over his fist, George followed after, slamming their lips together and groaning as he came as well. They collapsed against each other. Panting and whimpering before standing straight, robert sorted himself out, tucking his shirt back in and leaning down to look at his reflection, sorting his hair out and then standing to look at the man,

  
“I've been watching you for weeks.”

  
Robert frowned,

  
“That's unsettling.”

  
George laughed,

  
“You know what I mean. I didn't think you were like me.”

  
Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins,

  
“I'm not.”

  
He pressed them into the man's palm,

  
“For the drinks.”

  
George looked down at his hand then scoffed,

  
“Like that is it?”

  
Robert was already opening the door,

  
“Always.”

  
He slipped out, straightening himself up before heading back to Harriet,

  
“Feel better?”

  
He sat down and downed the mouthful of scotch left in his glass,

  
“Much.”

  
Harriet shook her head almost fondly,

  
“I never will understand men.”

  
Robert sat back and sighed,

  
“Good thing you don't need to.”

  
She lifted her glass in cheers, taking a sip then sitting forward,

  
“Tell me you're being careful.”

  
He rubbed his nose,

  
“I am. I promise.”

  
She looked him over quickly then nodded as she sat back,

  
“So…you wanted to talk?”

  
He poured himself another drink,

  
“Yeah…I need you to tell me about Charity Dingle.”

 

  
The morning was dragging, phone calls that took too long and a clock that seemed to be ticking backwards. He was bored. Bored of waiting, bored of reading through notes, faded writing on paper, chicken scratch; as his mum used to say. Robert sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he waited for the man to return to the phone,

"I just need the notes that were written in the interview. That's all."

Charity Dingle had taken over, the theories, the links to the Barton's, he knew he was close, knew he was on the right track when the sources began to dry up. She had covered her tracks well, but he was a good reporter; the copy of the Herald sitting on his desk "The Innocent Man" emblazoned across the front, a picture of Aaron beneath with the first part of his article told him he was good. Lawrence's squeeze of his shoulder, pat on his back and enthusiastic words in his ear confirmed it- the article was a hit, but now he needed information on Charity. If he was to convince the public to be on Aaron's side he needed to show that the Barton's were involved. He pushed his hand through his hair,

"Post it to the office yeah? I need it soon as. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and sat back, staring up at the wall in front of him, a few articles were pinned up, a page of addresses he had needed for another story. He knew them all practically off by heart; too many late nights sitting trying to work and finding his mind blank. He was about to reach for another cigarette when the phone rang again. He pulled his notebook closer and lifted it up,

"Robert Sugden."

"It's me."

He sat straight, Aaron's voice sending a spasm of near excitement through his body,

"Are you okay?"

He turned his chair slightly away, trying to keep others from hearing; a vain attempt seeing as how the office was open to all.

"Fine. I was given the paper today."  
Robert felt his heart rate pick up, suddenly nervous, wanting Aaron's response to be positive,

"You um...saw the article?"

Aaron shifted down the line,

"I saw it. Nice picture. Good looking guy."

Robert chuckled; couldn't help it,

"Worked with what I could."

He could hear the smile in Aaron's voice, a sound that made Robert's entire inside warm as a spring day.

"You did a great job."

He couldn't stop smiling, a smile so wide it almost hurt,

"I did?"

Aaron sniffed,

"Are you coming to see me?"

Robert checked the time,

"I can."

"You weren't going out to celebrate your front page or anything?"

He chuckled quietly,

"No...no nothing like that."

Aaron cleared his throat, Robert couldn't be certain but he was almost sure that he heard a twinge of nerves,

"You can come celebrate here. Not well or anything but it'll be a friendly face."  
Robert bit his lip,

"Friends now are we?"

Aaron laughed,

"Depends how the next article goes."

"Hmm I'll hold you to that."

He checked the time again,

"I'll get my stuff and come down. Give me a couple hours?"

"I'll be here."

Robert smiled again,

"Bye."

"Bye Robert."

The line went quiet, then dead. Robert put the phone down and sat back; rubbing his face and chuckling to himself again before grabbing his hat, money clip, cigarettes, notebook and toothpick; all lined neatly beside each other. He packed them all away in his pockets, and he headed out. The air was crisp, a perfect day with the right amount of sun, clear skies, and a good breeze. He walked leisurely, smoking his cigarette until it reached the butt then flicked it away. He was about to cross the road when he noticed the stack of books outside the newsagents. He stopped then moved closer, running his finger over the spines,

"How much for these?"

The man looked up from his paper,

"Half crown."

Robert reached into his pocket,

"Each?"

The man held up two fingers and Robert grabbed two of the books,

"Want 'em wrapped?"

He nodded, already putting his money back,

"Thanks."

He handed him the money and took the package, holding it under his arm he tipped his hat in thanks and headed out.

He didn't know why he was nervous, Aaron was taking his time, he was in the room; tapping the pencil against the notepad as his mind wandered. The unlocking of the door bought him back to the room and he sat up straight as Aaron walked in, a smile on his face as he sat opposite the man,

"Hi."

Robert couldn't help the grin, glancing toward the door then back to Aaron,

"So...Mr Front Page."

Aaron laughed,

"Shouldn't that be your nickname? You wrote it."

Robert shrugged,

"Yes but...you're the star."

Aaron nodded slowly,

"I'll take that."

Robert laughed, putting the pencil down and pushing the brown paper package toward him,

"I got you something."  
Aaron frowned,

"Me?"

Robert nodded; reaching for his cigarettes, his heart beating fast as Aaron fingers worked the knotted string and unwrapped the parcel,

"Wow.."

He took the two books out, turning them over in his hands and reading the front,

"What are they?"

Robert frowned as he lit his cigarette, shaking the match out and dropping it on the table,

"They're books, Dingle."

Aaron gave him a look,

"I know they're books. I meant, are they adventure? Horror? Fantasy?"

Robert took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke above him,

"Mystery. Female writer- just started really. They're good. I've read one of them before. If you don't like them-"

He reached for the books and Aaron pulled them out of reach,

"I love them."

He looked down at them again, his thumb running over the title,

"Thank you."

Robert shrugged,

"It's no bother."

Aaron met his eye,

"No I mean...for all of this. No one has ever taken a chance on me before. So...thank you."

Robert looked at him, his skin prickling,

"You're welcome."

Aaron looked down at the books for a long moment before lifting his head,

"Do you really think it'll work? That I'll get out?"

He didn't even think, he reached across the table and placed his hand on Aaron's forearm; his thumb rubbing slowly,

"You're innocent in all this. And I'm not going to stop until you get the justice you deserve okay? I promise."

Aaron held his eye, Robert was certain he saw a change, a softening in his gaze; reminded of Hattie, the way she would look up at him, her young eyes so full of wonder and admiration. He smiled at Aaron, squeezing his arm gently. They didn't speak, stuck in a moment of staring until a noise outside broke the spell and he took his hand back. Disappointment bitter in his mouth. A taste that even a cigarette couldn't mask. He passed Aaron the pack and sat back,

"It needs more work. I'm trying a few avenues but until the man wakes up...tell me what you know about the witness."

Aaron's hands were shaking slightly as he lit the smoke; Robert wondered if it was the place or the touch they had shared. His selfish heart wanted it to be the same shaking he had after the visits, the thumping of his heart, the lust through his veins.

"I wanna be able to trust you Robert."

The sentence took him by surprise,

"You can."

He reached for him again, every fibre wanting to take his hand, squeeze his fingers, pull him in, instead he settled for a light grip on his wrist,

"I'm gonna get you out of here. Okay?"

Aaron nodded,

"Okay."

He smiled, sitting back with a reluctant release of his arm.

"I'm gonna find the witness, get her side of it. You focus on those."

He gestured toward the books and smiled. Aaron breathed out a laugh,

"I will."

"I expect a written report on them."

Aaron looked up, eyebrow raised, making Robert laugh,

"I'm joking."

Aaron sat back, taking a drag of his cigarette,

"Thank god. As good as I am with my hands, shove a pencil in one and I’m basically a monkey in a cage.”

Robert smiled, his heart full as he watched the man, turning the conversation around again as they smoked in relaxed comfort until the guard opened the door,

"Back to the cell."

Aaron sighed, picking up the books and standing,

"See you soon then, yeah?"

Robert nodded, standing as well and shoving his hands in his pockets. He watched Aaron leave then began gathering his things,  
"I'd be careful of that one."

He looked up to see the guard still in the room,

"I'm sorry?"

The guard stepped closer,

"Look, I'm only saying because you seem like a good guy, a solid guy."

He glanced around again then leant in closer,

"Watch your back, you're in the land of the fairy's with that one."

Robert frowned slightly,

"What do you-"

"He's bent. Mate."

Robert felt his skin burn, he had suspected but not thought; the guard took his hesitation as something else, gave him a smirk,

"Don't worry. Folk in here will beat it out of him if they have to."

Robert swallowed, looking down at his things,

"Right."

The guard scoffed,

"It's disgusting if you ask me. Immoral."

He sneered the word; looking Robert up and down,

"You married?"

He glanced at the man as he packed his stuff away,

"Engaged."  
The guard nodded,

"Nice girl?"

Robert nodded; desperate to leave, wanting to be far away as possible.

"When you getting wed?"

He rubbed the back of his neck; wondering how red his face was,

"Next year."

He felt sick. All he could think about was the danger Aaron could be in. The violence he could meet when he left the safety of the room. He rubbed his nose,

"Sorry I gotta.."

He gestured toward the door and the guard held his hands up,

"Say no more. Have a great day."

Robert flashed a quick grin,

"You too."

He moved quickly, the air around him becoming close, he wanted to get out, wanted fresh air, needed to be away from the place. He walked, head down, suddenly fearful that people would see it, sense it on him. They would know what he was thinking, they would know how he ached for the man. How he dreamed about him, fantasies played in his mind as he was with others. He wanted him, more than breathing he wanted him. The cool air hit him as he left the prison. The late afternoon sun blocking his eyes, urging him into the nearest pub. He stopped, giving himself a moment to adjust before heading to the bar and ordering a whiskey; drinking it down in one go and hissing at the burn. He shook his head quickly and exhaled sharply. His heart was still hammering in his chest, his skin hot. In the excitement of being around Aaron he had forgotten the world around him. He felt sick. Images of the man being cornered, being beaten, spat on, abuse hurled at him- he'd seen it, in the bars, in the streets, someone would find out, would attack the person. He would keep his head down, wouldn't make eye contact. Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end. He ordered another whiskey and gripped the edge of the bar until his knuckles turned white, grabbing the glass as soon it was poured he downed it, slamming it down and then dropping some coins onto the bar, he turned and left. He needed to get home. His head was wrecked, too many emotions inside him that he couldn't figure out, he couldn't stop the ball of anxiety in his chest. He didn't stop until he was safe inside, door locked, coat and hat hung up. He walked toward the window and opened it wide, the sounds of the city filling the room. He turned, back against the wall; sliding down until he was sat on the floor; knees pulled to his chest, he put his head in his hands and he gave in to his emotions.

 

"You're very young."

Robert glanced up from his notes,

"Sorry?"

She looked at him over the edge of her teacup,

"For a reporter."

He sat back slightly, moving the toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other,

"I'm thirty."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled,

"Last one they sent was much older than you. No where near as good looking."

He smirked slightly and looked down at his notes,

"So...the night of the incident? Can you tell me what you remember?"

She put the tea cup down and lifted a fan, fanning herself as she spoke,

"Well it was very dramatic, there were two of them. Big men, terrible business of course and I never usually stand about watching, I'm not one to gossip or spy you see. But I couldn't just sit back and watch that Dingle lad kill someone-"  
Robert held a hand up to stop her,

"Actually we don't know that it was actually the Dingle-Aaron that it was Aaron."

He cleared his throat slightly,

"So you saw him- the man...through the...window?"

She nodded,

"I saw him. Stalking around, carrying a...gun."

She whispered the word, as though saying it would cause an injury in itself.

"He had a black hat on, and a beard."

Robert wrote the notes then glanced up,

"S-so you're basing it on the hat? Or the beard?"

She looked him up and down and fanned herself again,

"The policeman showed me a picture. It was him. Don't be smart."

Robert smirked again, looking down at his notes,

"You have been very very helpful."

He stood up, Pearl jumped to her feet as well,

"I could bake you something? If you don't want to rush off?"

He hesitated,

"Oh...it's okay I have to um...get back to the office. Thank you though. The tea was lovely."

She smiled as she rubbed his arm slowly,

"You're always welcome."  
He put his hat on, tipping it slightly,

"Thank you again."

She followed him to the door,

"Have a great day ma'am."

He nodded toward her, put his hands in his pockets and headed down the road, half running and half walking to avoid the puddles being splashed by passing cars. He took the toothpick from his mouth, swapping it with a cigarette under the cover of a tree, looking around and seeing people milling through the streets, all on their way to their lives. He wondered; were they happy? Were they thinking about someone special? Did they have the thoughts he did? He took a drag from his cigarette and walked, turning a corner as his mind went over everything, he wondered if he could make a quick visit to Aaron as he finished his cigarette, knowing that seeing his face would make him feel better. He was about to head around the corner when a hand grabbed his collar; he tried to shout but the slam of his head into the wall stopped him. He couldn't even open his mouth to shout before he was pulled around and punched again; sending him to the floor. Next was the sharp kick to his stomach, his ribs, his back. He groaned in pain as he rolled flat, trying to open his eyes only to be lifted by his collar and punched in the face, over and over until finally they let him fall to the concrete,

"Stay out of Charity's business. Or next time, it's a bullet. Understand?"

Robert rolled onto his side, coughing his own blood onto the ground,

"I'm talking to you."

He nodded, groaning as he did,

"I understand. Understand."

The man looked down at him,

"Keep it that way."  
He kicked him again in the stomach, making Robert cry out in pain, gasping for breath as the footsteps receded, he climbed to his knees, crawling toward the wall and slumping against it,

"Shit...shit."

He clutched his side, eyes watering as he tried to catch his breath. He clambered to his feet; hand against the wall as he moved slowly, he needed to get home. He didn't stop, couldn't stop, couldn't let himself slow down for a second until he was safe inside, until with shaky hands he could lock himself into the bathroom, looking into the mirror at his bloodied and broken face. He reached slowly for a cloth, running it under the tap and pressing it to his nose; trying to clear some of the blood. His shirt was ruined. He would never clean it all off, he shook his coat off onto the floor and undid his tie, letting it fall and taking the cloth away, the bleeding was slowing down, he was able to see more of the injuries more clearly- a split lip, puffing up already. His nose wasn't broken, but it was close. He would have a black eye, not to mention the pain in his ribs, back and stomach. He ran the cloth under water again and began wiping the blood away slowly, groaning in pain. The knock on the door made him freeze, sudden fear that the people had found him. He glanced around, his eye landing on his razor, he picked it up, holding it in his hand and edging toward the door. He unlocked it slowly, taking a calming breath before pulling it open quickly. He almost laughed at the relief he felt when he saw her,

"Robert?! What-what happened?"

He let go of the door, hand immediately gripping his side again as Hattie pushed her way into the bathroom and tried to inspect his wounds.

"What happened?"

Robert gestured vaguely,

"I fell."

She turned his head,

"On to someone's fist?"

He hissed in pain,  
"Sorry...come on. Into your room."

She stepped away,

"Why?"

"So I can clean you up."

He moved, dropping the razor into the sink and following her slowly back to his room. He collapsed into his chair with a pained groan as she grabbed his wash bowl and left the room again. He focused on taking his shirt off slowly, dropping it on the floor before standing and slowly moving toward his bottles of booze. He poured a glass of scotch and downed it, groaning in pain then returning to the chair, head back and eyes closed,

"Robert?"

He opened them to see Hattie walking in with the bowl and a fresh cloth, a white shirt hung over her arm,

"What's that?"

She placed the bowl down, draping the shirt over the end of the bed,

"Clean shirt. Jack left it. Blood won't come out right."

She knelt down before him, dipping the cloth into the warm water and wringing it out,

"This might hurt."

She leant up, moving gently as she wiped the blood away from his face; the water in the bowl turning pink with each dip of the cloth,

"What happened?"

He closed his eyes, hissing in pain as she wiped the blood from under his swollen eye,

"Sorry."  
She wrung the cloth out again and looked at him,

"Robert?"

He opened his eyes,

"Nothing. I fell."

She looked at him for a moment then dipped the cloth in the water again,

"You didn't fall Robert."

She paused a moment,

"Is this because of that article you wrote?"

He met her eye,

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged,

"Everyone knows the Dingle's. Can't imagine they'd be thrilled with you."

Robert grabbed her wrist, stilling her,

"Why do you say that?"

She looked at him,

"Because you're investigating that young lad."

He dropped his hand,

"It had nothing to do with Aaron."

She raised an eyebrow,

"So it was to do with the Dingle's?"  
He met her eye for a moment then moved, standing up and returning to the whiskey on the side,

"I was just in the wrong place, wrong time. That's all."

He poured another drink, downing it then looking over his shoulder at her,

"Thank you."

She walked over to him; sliding her hand up his back and looping her arm around his shoulder, she pressed her face into his shoulder blade, her other arm went around his waist, his own hand covering hers. It felt nice, having someone worry about him, having her warmth against his body. He dropped his head, holding the position until she moved again,

"There's some aspirin downstairs. I'll get you some."

He nodded,

"Don't...don't tell anyone. Okay?"

She gripped his hand,

"You can trust me."

He smiled at her gently,

"Thank you."

He waited for her to leave, she stopped for the wash bowl, taking the mess from the room. Robert was tired, he moved across the room slowly, putting a record on; filling the room with music. He sat down on the bed, gripping the sheets and closing his eyes; the music was soothing, going through him and calming him down. The lump in his throat ebbing away as he let himself relax.

"Here."

He opened his eyes to see Hattie placing a glass of water and two pills on his bedside table,

"Take them. Get some sleep. It'll be better in the morning."

He nodded,

"Thank you."

She waited a moment, wringing her hands,

"Is he really innocent?"

Robert nodded,

"Yeah. He is."

Hattie swallowed,  
"You'll get him off. I know you will."

He scoffed as he looked down,

"I'll try."

She walked over and leant down to press a kiss to his head,

"Get some sleep."

He nodded again, waiting for her to leave before reaching over, grabbing the pills and swallowing them down with a gulp of whiskey. He put the glass on the floor before collapsing onto the bed with a groan, staring at the ceiling until he felt his eyes close.

 

He tapped the pen faster against the page, his leg rocking up and down as he waited impatiently for Aaron. The cuts had started to heal, the bruises were a nice purple, verging on yellow. He hadn't been to the prison in a few days, his phonecalls had been brief, telling Aaron he was swamped with work. He'd see him the next day. Now he was out of excuses, the trial was coming up and he needed another article, needed the public on Aaron's side before throwing him to the wolves of the court. He froze as the door opened; his heart hammering as Aaron walked in, his face turning from a smile to a horrified frown.

"What the hell happened to you?"  
He was clenching his hands together, Robert wondered if he was wanting to reach out and touch him,

"Nothing. Fell down the stairs."

Aaron scoffed,

“Funny shaped stairs to punch you like that.”

He leant in closer,

"Is this because of me?"

Robert scoffed,

"No. Course not."

He looked down at his notes,

"We should get on."

He could feel Aaron's gaze on him, he felt almost embarrassed, wishing he could hide the marks on his skin. The meeting went quickly, a forced awkwardness between them that wasn't there before. Robert didn't wait around when Aaron left the room, didn't want anymore questions. He hated lying to him; a feeling that scared him, he'd never been bothered before but now he needed to get as far away as he could, away from those blue eyes that saw straight into his soul. He kept his head down, pulling his coat tightly around himself, he left.

 

Aaron paced back and forth until he finally built he courage to make the call, dialling the number and turning his back to the rest of the hallway,

"Hello?"

"It's me."

He glanced around again before cupping his hand over the receiver,

"I need a favour."

 

Robert stopped outside the news agents and looked down at the paper, Aaron's face stared up at him,

"TWO WEEKS UNTIL TRIAL- AARON DINGLE INNOCENT?"

He tapped his finger against the page then turned around; frowning as the feeling of being watched creeped over him. He had felt it for days, everywhere he went, it felt as though someone was merely steps behind. He could feel their eyes on him, making his skin crawl. He stepped away, heading down the road, making sure to keep within the busy Saturday morning crowd. He didn't have a plan in mind of where to go. He just wanted to get away from the constant feeling of being watched by an unseen being. He headed to the office, needing to make a call. He didn't stop until he was safe inside, the familiarity of the building providing a relief. He went straight for his desk, dialling the number on the phone and holding it against his ear with his shoulder as he removed his jacket,

"Jason? I haven't had those notes."

"After what happened to your face, you still want them?"

He scoffed,

"I'm a reporter, comes with the territory. Look, I think I have a lead. I just need a couple more names."

Jason sighed,

"Fine. I'll drop them round this evening."

Robert nodded,

"I'll see you then-"

"No. You won't. You won't be there. You'll be out, I don't want anyone linking us."

Robert chuckled,

"Fine. I'll keep your reputation, just...give me the notes. I don't have much time before the trial."

"Later. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and collapsed heavily into the seat, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

"Another hit!"

He opened them and immediately sat up straight,

"Lawrence."

He clapped Robert's shoulder,

"Relax dear boy, you've earned a rest. The article is good. Do you need to continue?"

He cleared his throat,

"Until he's out, yeah."

Lawrence leant against the edge of the desk; reaching out and gripping his chin,

"How's the face?"

Robert swallowed,

"It's fine."

Lawrence inspected the marks,

"Stairs you said?"

Robert nodded,

"Clumsy oaf that I am I missed the top step, went straight down. Teach me not to pay attention, eh?"

Lawrence chuckled, folding his arms,

"Head in the clouds, that's your problem."

Robert smirked,

"Yeah."

Lawrence nodded to himself then stood up,

"Go home. Relax for a bit."

He nodded, waiting for Lawrence to leave then sitting up again, reaching for his folder of notes he sat back and began to read.

The rain was just beginning to come down as he left the building. People were rushing about, filling the street with noise, with life, all trying to get on before the heavens opened. Robert kept his head down as he made his way through, the feeling of being watched immediately returning. He turned his head as he moved to cross the road and caught a glimpse of the man, collar up, hat pulled low, he was following him, a few people behind but it was certain. He turned down an alleyway, glancing behind him again, his heart hammering as the man turned down the same way and got closer. He sped up, walking quickly around the corner and smacking straight into another man,

"Oh, sorry!"

The man turned around, his face going from neutral to disbelief,

"You just don't learn do you?"

Robert couldn't even think before he was slammed up against the wall; the man's hands fisted in his shirt, his arm pulling back as Robert squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the punch to land,

"HEY!"

  
Suddenly he was dropped, the man that had been following him had grabbed the other and punched him square across the jaw. He opened his eyes to see both men staring at one another in shock,

"Ross?!"

He scrambled to his feet,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ross wiped his nose,

"This berk has been nosing into Charity's business."

The other man pushed him back,

"Get out of here little boy, it's nothing to do with you."

Robert wanted to slip away, wanted to escape and run; but he was frozen to the spot after Ross made a move toward him and the other man pulled a pistol from his pocket, pointing at him and making him freeze,

"I told you...get out. Charity has a problem she can come to me."

Ross glared at him, then at Robert,

"You're lucky. This time."

He wiped his nose again and turned on his heel, stalking away as Robert let out a breath, watching with wide eyes as the man put the pistol back in his pocket and turned to him,

"So...Sugden. Think you and me need to have a little chat. Don't you?"

He glanced around,

"I have a knife."

The man raised an eyebrow,

"I have a gun. Stand up straight, you look like you're going to burst into tears."

Robert swallowed,

"Wh-who are you?"

He clapped the man's arm,

"Come on. I need a drink."

He turned and began to walk as Robert stood up,

"Oi?"

The man turned,

"What?"

Robert puffed himself up, trying to look bigger than he was- a vain attempt to look tougher than he was currently feeling.

"Who are you? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

The man looked him up and down, stepping closer as Robert backed into the wall and held his hands up. The man smirked, holding his hand out,

"Cain. Dingle."

Robert's heart stopped for a beat,

"C-Cain?"

He knew him, now that he had confirmation it was obvious. He'd seen his mugshots, heard the stories, seen the victims. A thug, a lowlife, but a smart one. He had been to prison twice but committed countless crimes over all. He was one of the heads of the family, directly under Zach- his son, his heir. And Aaron's uncle.

"You in there?"

He took the man's hand and shook it,

"Come on. Pub."

Cain walked away as Robert straightened his jacket and took a breath before following.

"Cheers."

Robert frowned, looking at the beer in his hand then up at Cain,

"It's not poisoned. Drink it."

Robert clinked their glasses together then took a sip,

"Cheers."

He put the glass down as Cain watched him,

"What?"

Cain leant forward,

"Ross Barton is an idiot. But he's not a wild thug."

Robert swallowed hard,

"Okay?"

Cain looked him over,

"Why did he give you a beating?"

Robert shrugged,

"I don't know."

Cain smirked,

"Don't lie to me."

He sighed,

"Look, I know you're helping Aaron. And I appreciate that. But helping Aaron isn't going to get you a slap. Even from a Barton. So why?"

Robert hesitated then looked down and rubbed his face,

"I was told about...Charity."

Cain narrowed his eyes,

"What about her?"

Robert shifted uncomfortably,

"I know. Her and Ross. Everyone knows."

Cain sighed,

"Great."

Robert swallowed again,

"I know about the kid too."

Cain looked at him,

"Who have you told?"

Robert shook his head,

"No one, no one I swear. But...I mean Charity must've found out I knew."

Cain shook his head,

"She's...don't worry about her. I'll sort her out."

Robert shifted again,

"Please don't tell Aaron."  
He looked at Robert and held his hand out, waiting for Robert to take it then pulled him in, whispering his warning to him,

"Don't look into the family, you focus on Aaron and keep your nose out and I won't tell Aaron anything. Got it?"

Robert nodded,

"I got it."

Cain let go of his hand,

"Good lad. Now...how about another?"

 

He was drunk. His head buzzing and his face aching from smiling and laughing, he clapped Cain's arm and let out a laugh as he tried to finish a story. Cain watched him, fixing a smile to his face as he sipped on his water. He wasn't sure that Robert had even noticed he wasn't drunk, but he needed to keep his wits about him, needed to know what his plan was; and Robert was giving it up easily, everything he had he laid out- his want to help Aaron, his interest in why they would frame him, his links to Charity. Everything that Cain needed to report back,

"He's amazing...his brain...his brain is amazing. He's so smart...and kind. He has kind eyes. He doesn't deserve this."

Cain frowned,

"Who?"

Robert propped his chin in his hand,

"Aaron."

He sighed,

"He's promised me an interview. With-"

He hiccuped and then shook his head,

"With your da-dad."

His arm slipped and he went down, immediately grabbed by Cain and pulled to his feet,

"Come on. Let's get you home."

He pulled his arm around his shoulder and began leading him out as Robert mumbled to himself. They made their way slowly, Cain dumping him on the stairs and banging on the door before looking down at Robert and smirking,

"You're alright, Sugden."

He banged on the door again before leaving him. Robert pulled himself to his feet, wobbling then falling against the wall with a laugh. He reached into his pocket for his key and swore to himself as he tried to free it from the material.

"Robert?"

He fell in as the door opened,

"Jason?"

The man grabbed him, standing him up straight,

"Where the hell have you been?"

Robert waved him away, leaning against the bannister and laughing,

"I had a-a drink! With Cain. Dingle."

He jabbed Jason's chest with each emphasis of the word,

"Cain?"

Robert shrugged,

"He's been following me apparently."

Jason frowned, catching him again as he fell forward,  
"Why-why are you here?"

He clapped Jason's cheek,

"Why you in my house?"

Jason pushed his hand away,

"You didn't call. I worried."

Robert leant against him,

"Awwww."

Jason hitched him up as best he could,

"Why the hell has Cain been following you? What have you got yourself into?"

Robert gripped his arm,

"I feel sick."

Jason huffed,

"Come on. Upstairs."

He took him slowly, having to stop whenever Robert tripped or started laughing; clamping a hand over his mouth as he started singing loudly.

"Shut up. Get in your room."

He got him to the bed, dumping him down then grabbing his wastepaper basket to place next to him.

"I need to get Aaron out."

The sentence was loud in the quiet room and Jason frowned when he looked around,

"You what?"

Robert looked up at him,

"I need him."

He rolled over, facing the wall and falling silent,

"Robert?"

A snore in reply was his answer and he sighed heavily, standing up again, he grabbed his hat, placed it on his head, and left Robert to sleep.

 

"He's a bit of an idiot but I think he means the best. He wants you out, that's the truth."

"Did he tell you about the interview?"

Cain shifted down the line,

"With Zak? Yes. But I don't think that's on the forefront of his mind anymore to be honest."

Aaron chewed his lip, turning his back against the other men in the hallway,

"Who beat him up?"

"Ross."

Aaron scoffed,

"Should've known."

Cain sighed,

"Don't worry about him, he's no trouble."

Aaron closed his eyes for a moment,

"Is Robert okay?"

Cain was silent for a minute before speaking again,  
"Aaron? Is this one of your...issues?"

Aaron winced slightly,

"No."

"Aaron..."

"I said no!"

He sighed,

"Listen. Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Aaron glanced around,

"I gotta go. See you soon."

"Bye kid."

He hung up the phone and took a breath before turning back and heading down the hallway,

"Oi fairy!"

He ignored them until one man grabbed his arm,

"Come on princess!"

He didn't even pause as he swung around and punched the man in the mouth; sending him flying back. The man scrambled to his feet quickly and threw himself at him; soon there was a mass fight, Aaron was giving as good as he could until the whistle from the guard split them up and he was being yanked to his feet and dragged down the hallway,

"I've warned you Dingle! Get in there."

He was thrown into a cell, he spun around only to have the metal door slammed into his face and he was plunged into semi darkness. He slammed his hand against the door,

"BASTARDS!"

He slammed his hand against the door again then turned to look at his surroundings. The pit. That's what they called it. Solitary confinement. Aaron rubbed his face, annoyed at himself, annoyed at the guards. Annoyed at the world. He paced back and forth before finally sliding down the wall onto the floor and pushing his hands through his hair,

"Damn it."

He put his head back against the wall and clenched his jaw, dropping his legs down flat he sniffed, emotions bubbling up as he put his head in his hands and began to cry.

 

They'd been sitting in silence for nearly forty minutes. Robert was giving up on trying to get any notes for the final article, Aaron wasn't in the mood. He was days away from being in court; he'd spent nearly a week in solitary and it had affected him badly. Robert sat back, looking over at the small window at the top of the wall,

"When I was little, we had this...barn. And I used to go up into the hay loft, all the time. I loved it up there. It was quiet. Peaceful."

He glanced at Aaron who was watching him,

"I miss it sometimes. It's why I have the top room of the house, I can...sit on my window, listen to the city."

Aaron put his hands on the table, clasping them lightly,

"There's a building in London. My uncle owns it. I um...I like the roof. It has this terrace bit. I go there. When I need to get out of my head. I miss it."

Robert nodded,

"I bet."

He shrugged slightly,

"The last article went well, we have a lot of letters supporting you. A lot of people demanding justice."

Aaron looked down,

"It's not gonna work."

Robert reached over and covered Aaron's hands with his own,

"It will. I've spoken to the doctors, they think Rishi will wake up any day."

Aaron winced slightly, looking down,

"Aaron?"

He lifted his head and chewed his lip, his eyes glassy,

"I'm gonna die in here, Robert."

Robert swallowed the lump in his throat,

"No. No you're not. You hear me? You're getting out. You're gonna be on that rooftop. Okay? And I know because you're gonna show it to me."

Aaron blinked, a tear cascading down his cheek,

"I can't do it. I can't do life here."

Robert squeezed his hands,

"You won't. Aaron. Okay? I won't let you."

He met Robert's eye,

"Why? Why me?"

Robert swallowed, he looked down at their hands,

"Because...because you're ever-"

The whistle of the guard outside made them spring apart. Robert rubbed his nose and then cleared his throat,

"Don't worry. Okay? I'll sort this. One way or another, you'll be okay."

Aaron nodded slowly then wiped his cheeks,

"Yeah. Yeah...I trust you."

Robert felt sick, all he wanted was to hold him, keep him close and make him feel safe, keep him safe. He looked down, his heart hammering and palms sweating as he fought the urge to reach across the table and grab Aaron.

"I'll come see you tomorrow. Bring you some more books."

Aaron gave a small smile before standing up and heading toward the door,

"Aaron?"

He turned his head,

"Yeah?"

Robert stood up,

"I promise you...you'll be okay."

Aaron gave him a sad smile before turning and banging on the door to be let out; leaving Robert in the small room, alone.

Two shots of whiskey were all it took to get his confidence up enough to return to the club. He'd only been twice before, it wasn't well known for obvious reasons, wasn't advertised. He entered through a side door, slipping money into the man's hand, he was shown down a hallway and into a back room.

"What kind?"

Robert looked at the men sitting around, he nodded toward on near the back; dark curls and stubble,

"Him."

The man called his suitor over,

"Room three."

He nodded, took Roberts hand and led him away.

  
Aaron couldn't sleep. He had too much and yet only one thing on his mind- Robert. Same as it had been from the moment they met. He knew him; knew he had secrets, knew straight away from the way he glanced him up and down that he had enjoyed time with men as well as women. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling; one arm folded beneath his head as he chewed his lip and played with his hair. His other hand moved down his body, underneath the blanket covering him and down to his crotch.

Robert swallowed hard as the man undressed before him,

"What's your name?"

Robert hesitated before answering him,

"Andrew."

The man held his hand out,

"Come on."

Robert stepped closer, reaching out to push his hand through his curls,

"Can I call you Aaron?"

The man shrugged,

"If it pleases you."

He pushed him flat against the bed; straddling his hips and pulling at his own jacket,

"Aaron..."

Aaron bit his lip to keep quiet, swiping the pad of his thumb over his cock head and using the slick to lubricate his movements. He opened his eyes and looked at the picture; crumpled in his hand, a photo from the newspaper, a small picture of Robert. He stared at his image; his own mind filling in the blanks, the touch of his hand on his skin, the taste of his lips, the feel of his body pressed hotly against his own. He ached, desperate for him, sweat inching down his skin, friction of his hand not quite enough and too much all at once. He arched his back, eyes rolling back as he thought about him.

Robert bit down on the man's shoulder as he thrust deep inside him, the tight heat around him making an out of body experience he wasn't sure how to deal with. He pushed his hand into the man's hair,

"Fuck you feel good."

He groaned, fingers tangling in his hair as he closed his eyes and pictured the man he wanted; pictured himself on his knees, mouth slack with Aaron's cock sliding between his lips. He could feel it, the tell tale heat pooling in his stomach, the tightening of his muscles. He was close,

"Mmmm Aaron..."

His hands dug into the man's hips, pulling him in with every thrust; making him moan beneath his touch. He tipped his head back; his eyes scrunched shut as he tried to build the image of Aaron in his mind.

He was close. One leg dangled from the bed as he stroked himself faster, gasping for breath as his release grew ever closer, he arched his back, his brain giving him the idea of Robert's hand on his body, his long fingers wrapped around his cock, just the right amount of pressure, his lips on his throat, pressing hot kisses to his bare flesh. Aaron bit down on his lip until he tasted blood, his release spurting over his fist. He shuddered; collapsing back onto the bed as he frantically gulped down air.

Robert let out a cry as his own release hit him, building up inside him then exploding, making him grip the man tightly as he fell against him, pushing his face into the man's back, he regained his breathing before pulling out slowly and reaching for the towel laid beside the makeshift bed. He cleaned himself and shivered,

"I'll leave the money at the front."

The man shrugged as he grabbed his shirt. Not speaking as he dressed then headed from the room, leaving Robert alone.

 

Robert stared at his glass of wine, not taking in anything that Lawrence was saying; he already knew that if he just smiled, laughed when laughed and gave nondescript answers then the man would be satisfied with that. He gripped the stem of the glass lightly and smiled politely as Lawrence bigged him up to his guests. Another couple, meaning it was himself and Chrissie, Lawrence and his friends, all sat around the table. Lawrence had cornered him in the office when he got in and told him there was a dinner to be held to celebrate the success of the articles, and to remind them all that Robert and Chrissie were engaged. He had sat through three courses of Lawrence talking and all he wanted was to leave. Even the forced action of kissing Chrissie wasn't enough to keep him in the room. His head was far away, not in a large dining room, but a tiny cell. His heart was torn, he didn't know what to do anymore. Didn't know how he was supposed to feel, he'd sat opposite Aaron that very day and still didn't know what the hell he was going to do. He tried to read the man, tried to see any flicker of reciprocation of the feelings that had kept him awake night after night but he couldn't see anything. It was killing him. He wanted him from the moment he woke to the moment he slept, and his dreams provided no relieve; acting out a life he wished he could have, loving his man and being happy,

"Isn't that right?"

He started when Chrissie nudged his arm,

"My dad is talking to you."

Robert rubbed his face and sat up,

"I'm sorry Lawrence, I've got this trial on my mind."

Lawrence laughed as he clapped his shoulder,

"Always working this one!"

The guests joined in with the laugh before the subject changed and Robert slipped back into his thoughts. He didn't escape until Lawrence was inviting his friends for brandy, he politely refused and headed to the garden with his cigarettes. He closed his eyes and took a deep drag,

"You're distracted this evening."

He looked over, straightening up at the sight of Chrissie,

"Hi."

She gave him a quick glance over and took his cigarette from his fingers, taking a drag herself and blowing the smoke above her head.

"Daddy thinks you're worried about the trial."

Robert swallowed,

"Just the outcome."

Chrissie handed him back the cigarette,

"You're never going to have the business."

Robert frowned,

"I didn't-"

"Just...so you know. Whatever your little article does. You're in bed with the Dingle's now. Daddy might not see it but I do. I don't trust you. And I sure as hell don't want to marry you. You'll never be editor. That's my position. You get in my way, I won't hesitate to put you down."

She fixed a smile to her face,

"Well...I should be getting back to my guests, good night Robert."  
He watched her leave then let out a long breath, pushing a hand through his hair and then taking a drag of his cigarette. He leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes; the sounds of the others in the house filling his head until his body began to hurt. He wanted silence. He wanted open air and clear sky. No one harassing him, no one yelling. He opened his eyes again and looked out at the gardens, simply lit by the candles on the tables,

"Aaron."

He sighed and finished his smoke, flicking the butt away and then heading back inside.

"I'm working as hard as I can."

Aaron nodded,

"I know you are."

Robert chewed his lip and watched the man for a moment,

"Are you doing okay?"

Aaron shrugged,

"Can't complain."

Robert reached for the cigarette he had balancing on the ashtray and pushed a paper bag toward Aaron,

"New ones?"

Robert nodded,

"Thought you might enjoy them."

Aaron smiled, a gentle smile that he seemed to only have on the odd occasion,

"Thanks."

He turned the books over,

"I really liked the last one. About the pirate."

Robert smiled at him. The joy of seeing Aaron smile radiating through him.

"I'll have to take you the British library."

Aaron smiled,

"Yeah?"

Robert tapped his cigarette,

"It's massive, thousands of books."

He shrugged,

"If you want to I mean...keep in touch with me?"

Aaron looked up at him through his lashes and nodded,

"Yeah definitely...we're friends."

Robert couldn't explain the pain he felt, making him look away. He didn't notice Aaron's wince at his own words.

"I um...followed up with the witness. I think it helped."

Aaron tapped his finger against the side of the book.

"I got some letters. From people what read it. Supporting me, like."

Robert smiled,

"That's fantastic news."

Aaron shrugged as he looked down at the books,

"Suppose."

Robert frowned,

"Aaron? What is it?"

Aaron sat back and tilted his head up to the ceiling, Robert's eye landing on the expanse of throat; imagining latching his lips to the skin.

"I'm never gonna get out of here, Robert."

He lifted his head, and shrugged,

"I'm never gonna be outside. Never gonna be on my rooftop again..."

He gave a small laugh,

"Never gonna go to the library with you."

Robert leant forward,

"Aaron. Stop it. You're getting out-"

"How?"

He winced as his voice cracked; tears filling his eyes,

"I'm screwed Robert. I'm done for."

He put his head in his hands and shuddered as he tried to calm himself down,

"Aaron..."

He pulled away when Robert tried to reach for him,

"Aaron you need to calm down. They can't see you getting upset."

Aaron was silent for a moment before dropping his hands and exhaling slowly. He wiped his eyes quickly and nodded,

"I'm sorry."

Robert shook his head,

"No. No don't you be sorry. Okay?"

He nudged his arm,

"Hey?"

Aaron looked at him and Robert smiled gently,

"You're gonna be okay. I promise."

Aaron swallowed hard, looking into Robert's eyes and nodding slightly,

"Thank you."

Robert nodded,

"Just breathe. Okay? It'll be okay."

Aaron nodded again as Robert watched him, he knew that image would be burned into his mind, he knew it would never leave, Aaron so panicked and all he wanted to do was hold him in his arms and make it okay. But he couldn't, he couldn't reach over and kiss the monsters away. It haunted him as he left the prison. As he headed home and sat on the side of his bed, he closed his eyes, swallowing the painful lump in his throat. He was over his head; he wouldn't be able to save Aaron. He'd break his promise as harshly as the rope that was in Aaron's future would break his neck. He shook his head slightly, tears pressing hotly against his eyelids. He hated it, the claustrophobic feeling of having this secret. He cursed himself, praying to whoever would listen that he wouldn't feel that way, that he could be normal.

_"Boys love girls and that's it."_

_"Leave him be Jack he's not doing any harm."_

_"He has a sickness."_

_"He's a child!"_

Memories burned inside him, like liquor on a sore throat. He pushed himself up and grabbed the fresh whiskey he had bought, opening the window wide he climbed out onto the ledge then climbed up to his spot; cigarette butts littered the roof and he knew one day he would have to clean it but for that night he didn't care. He pulled a new one from his tin and lit it, laying back to look at the sky as he smoked silently. The case whirred around his head, the witness, the man in the coma, the police, the witness, the man in the coma, the Dingle's, the witness, the police, the gun, the arrest, Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. Robert stopped, sitting up slowly, he had forgotten something, something he had started to look into but had forgotten about when the incident with Charity happened, he had forgotten a clue. He reached into his pocket and pulled his notebook out, flipping the pages and stopping when he found the name underlined,

"Sam."

 

He'd found him quickly, a few questions to the right people and he had a place to meet him. A small pub on the outskirts of London Town. Sam was different than he imagined, tall and slim, walking with a slight hunch, as though trying to stay inconspicuous. He glanced back to him as he ordered two beers, big mugs with frothy tops, dropping slowly as he walked them back,

"So...Sam."

Sam took his pint,

"Ta."

Robert sipped his drink and watched the man for a moment before pulling a cigarette out and offering him one,

"Oh...no thanks."

Robert paused,

"Mind if I...?"

Same nodded,

"Go ahead."  
He smiled around his cigarette as he lit it, blowing smoke directly above his head,

"You know you I am?"

Sam nodded,

"Yeah, you're Robert. You're helping Aaron."

Robert tapped his cigarette against the ash tray,

"So who are you? What do you do?"

Sam shrugged; awkward is how Robert would be writing him, he decided that in the tone of his voice, the curl of his lip and the way he was tapping a finger against the side of his glass,

"I just fix stuff."

"Like Aaron does?"

Sam shook his head and glanced around,

"I fix the land."

Robert watched him for a moment then pulled his notebook out,

"You're the one who led the police to Aaron. After the witness statement."

Sam shrugged; awkwardness verging on being uncomfortable, nervous.

"Sam?"

Sam shifted,

"I just do what's right. He shot that man."

Robert narrowed his eyes,

"Did he?"

Sam wet his lips,

"He had a gun. The police found it. Not me."

Robert cocked his head at the phrase he had chosen to use.

"Aaron had A gun or Aaron had THE gun?"

Sams eyes were shifting,

"The gun."

"But you said a gun."

He huffed, he was getting annoyed,

"What do you care anyway? You're just a reporter."

"I want the truth. I'd have thought you would care too. Considering he's family."

Sam shrugged again, muttering slightly,

"He's not been in prison yet."

Robert sat up straight,

"So this is a revenge? He hasn't been locked up but you have? That it?"

Sam didn't want to answer; Robert could see it in his eyes,

"Sam? Is this linked to the Barton's?"

Sam stopped it then, basically confirming Robert's suspicions.

"It is, isn't it? It wasn't Aaron. It was a Barton. Who was it? Ross?"

Sam stood up,

"I'm done here. Don't be messing with things you don't know about."  
He left Robert sitting there, staring in shock at the empty seat before him, he could t breathe; he had something. Something that could help Aaron; something that could save him. He took a gulp of his beer and stubbed his cigarette out before practically running from the pub to get a train back to the city.

 

"You getting Sam Dingle to crack isn't a miracle. He's not exactly the toughest coconut in the tree."

Robert gestured for another whiskey and leant back in to talk to her,

"That's not the point, the point is we have something. Solid. It wasn't Aaron. It was just a game...a-a-a plan to make him go to prison. All the rest of them went, so he had to as well."

He downed his new whiskey almost as soon as the glass touched the table; wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grabbing his cigarettes,

"I'm telling you Harriet..."

He lit the smoke and shook his head,

"This is it. I can feel it. He's coming out."

Harriet flicked her own cigarette into the ashtray,

"Hmm and straight into your bed?"

Robert gave her a look and lit his cigarette,

"That's not what I'm getting at."

Harriet cocked her head,

"You been on the tea again? You're...jittery."

Robert rubbed his face,

"No. I haven't."

He realised then how much his legs were shaking; rocking up and down over and over. He stopped himself, rubbing his face and taking a breath,

"I think you're in too deep."

Robert scoffed,

"No I'm not."

"You're..."

Harriet leant in and lowered her voice,

"You're in love with him."

Robert huffed,

"I'm fine. I can handle it."

Harriet reached for his hand,

"You're getting yourself messed up with a family that you don-"

"Leave it-"

"-that you don't know how to handle. This isn't as simple as just being with one person- never mind the fact that it's illegal, they spread far and wide and they don't look down too kindly on it. I don't want to read about them finding your body in the Thames because you couldn't control your urges."

Robert narrowed his eyes,

"My urges?"

Harriet held her hands up,

"You and I are similar. I know that. But they're not looking at me. They're looking at you. They're looking at what you do. Not to mention the fact that you are engaged to Chrissie White. How do you think that'll work?"

Robert grabbed his cigarettes and shoved them in his pocket,

"Don't spend your time worrying about me. I'm fine."

Harriet grabbed his wrist,

"I'm telling you because I love you. Be careful. Think this through before you make any rash decisions."

He looked down at her, his anger melting away as he saw the sincerity in her eyes, she loosened her grip and he sat back down,

"You're right....you're right I'm sorry."

He pushed his hands through his hair,

"I'm going mad."

Harriet glanced around,

"Come on. I have better whiskey at home."

He gave her a look and she smiled,

"Don't get any ideas, I won't be sharing a bed with you."

He smiled briefly and looked down at his empty glass,

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I haven't..."

He shook his head and Harriet stood up, wrapping her shawl loosely around herself then reached for his hand,

"Come on Sugden, take a lady home, won't you?"

He smiled, pulling himself up and offering his arm for her to hold as he slipped his hat on and they headed out into the night.

Robert waited nervously, the article was out. He couldn't do anymore but just pace the room until Lawrence was done with his meeting. The idea had come to him late one night; with Aaron's expose gaining notoriety, he figured e could use some of the momentum to fuel a fire under the Barton's as well. Make them look suspicious. He had written it all up; sent it straight to Lawrence who had agreed only after seeing the numbers of the papers sales. Now all he could do was wait; he had been smart, had kept Charity and the Dingle's out of it. All focused on the family as a whole, the crimes they were known for, laying suspicion on them until someone would pick up the trail where he couldn't and lead them to the right answer.

"Robert?"

He turned quickly and headed to Lawrence's office, taking a seat and trying to gauge the atmosphere before the man even began to speak,

"The article is brilliant. Genius. It's flying off the stands."

Robert nodded,

"All to help right?"

Lawrence shuffled the papers on his desk,

"That and get back at that...bastard Barton."

Robert started and Lawrence raised an eyebrow,

"What's the matter? Never seen me be mad at anyone? Trust me son, you don't want to know what I would like to do to that know it all up at the farms."

Robert fought a smirk and looked down,

"Right...so it's okay then?"

Lawrence glanced at him,

"You have proof? Back up for your claims?"

Robert nodded and Lawrence shrugged,

"Then it's fine."  
He turned to his paperwork again as he waved him away,

"You can get on."

Robert nodded and stood up,

"Robert?"

He met Lawrence's eye,

"Yes?"

The man looked at him,

"Be careful. I have plans for you. Can't have you getting yourself killed."

Robert swallowed,

"Thanks."

He turned, keeping his head high as he left the room.

Robert took a swig from the bottle and knocked on the door again, waiting for it to open before plastering a fake smile to his face,

"Darling, I'm home."

Harriet looked him up and down,

"You're drunk."

He pointed at her,

"Bingo."

Slumped against the doorframe he took another swig,

"Can I stay? I've had a rubbish day."

She stepped aside, letting him in and taking the bottle from him,  
"The cheap stuff."

"Cheap and cheerful, just like me."

He turned and smiled before dropping down onto her sofa and rubbing his temples,

"What happened?"

She walked around, putting the bottle down and pouring him a glass of water,

"Robert?"

He shrugged,

"Went to see him."

She sat down beside him,

"Aaron?"

He nodded then scoffed,

"Fat lot of good it did. He's miserable."

Harriet adjusted her robe over her leg,

"Prison will do that."

He rolled his head to the side and looked at her,

"I love him. Don't I?"

She reached over, pushing long fingers through his dishevelled hair,

"You know I can't answer that for you."

He gave a sad smile; eyes glassy,

"I can't help him."  
She took his hands,

"What are you talking about? You are helping him! You're getting him out."

Robert winced and looked down at his hands,

"I'm not though am I? I can't control that."

He sniffed, wiping his nose and shrugging,

"All I want to do is hold him. Kiss it away and I can't. I can't even tell him."

He balled his hands into fists,

"He's alone...and scared and I can't even take him into my arms and tell him he's going to be okay."

He shook his head,

"He must hate me for that."

He spluttered, tears coming thick and fast, voice wrecked as he talked,

"Why am I like this? Why can't I be normal? Why can't I just love Chrissie and be happy?"

He looked at Harriet; her heart breaking at the distress etched across his features,

"Help me? Please help me, help me, make it all stop. Please just make it stop."

She pulled him in; wrapping her arms around him and kissing his head as he sobbed,

"You're okay...you're okay."

 _The sun was warm on his skin; he liked it, a dry heat that made the world warm but not uncomfortable. He reached a hand out, running idly over the stalks of wheat as he walked through the field,  
"Robert?"  
He turned his head and smiled,  
"Mum."  
She walked quickly over,  
"You forgot this."  
She pressed something into his hand and stepped back to look at him,  
"So grown up."  
A kiss on his forehead and she was gone_ , _headed back to the house where he could hear laughter,  
"Mum?"  
He looked around at the fields then down at his hand, a gun lay heavily, black and shining. He lifted it and looked around,  
"I don't understand."  
"Don't shoot me please!"  
He turned, it was him, the man in the hospital. He held his hands up,  
"I'm not going to shoot you. I-"  
"Robert?"  
He turned again to see Aaron,  
"Aaron?"  
He walked over,  
"I don't know what's going on. I don't know where the gun came from."  
Aaron frowned, smile still on his lips,  
"What gun?"  
He looked down at his hands to see the gun had gone, replaced by a book of short stories,  
"I..."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Relax."  
He looked at the man as he cupped his face,  
"What are we doing?"  
Aaron smiled gently before leaning in and meeting his lips in a kiss,  
"You know what you have to do don't you?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"No?"  
Aaron smiled again, stroking his cheek gently,  
"Wake up."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron stepped back,  
"Phone call."  
"Aaron?"_

  
He started at the hand on his arm, eyes flying open to see Harriet,

"What?"

She smiled softly,

"Phone for you sweetheart."

Robert groaned; coughing to clear his throat before putting the phone to his ear,

"Hello?"

He rubbed his tired face; halfway through a yawn when it was cut off by Jason's simple sentence,

"He's awake."

Robert dressed quickly, gave Harriet a quick peck and headed out, practically running to the police station to talk to Jason about it. He was left; chain smoking his cigarettes and pacing back and forth outside until the man came out,

"What did he say?"

Jason led him around the corner, keeping an eye out for listeners before speaking,

"He's awake, but he's confused. The doctors don't want him stressed out."

Robert gestured for him to hurry up,

"Does he remember? Does he know it wasn't Aaron?"

Jason rubbed his face,

"Not yet. We haven't questioned him. He needs to rest. We're getting photos put together to show him-"

"He needs to know it wasn't him! Jason the trial is in two days."  
Jason pulled Robert further around the corner,  
"You need to calm down. You're too close. You need to step back-"

"I can't step back! Aaron didn't do this. It was a Barton. I'm sure of-"

"You keep throwing those accusations around you're going to wind up in a pine box with a bullet in your skull. Do you understand?"

Robert nodded tightly,

"Right. Now...Rishi Sharma is awake. That's the important thing."

Robert clenched his jaw, biting down the words he wanted to say; biting down his angry yelling about Jason's lack of urgency,

"Yeah."

He pulled away from Jason's touch,

"I have work to do."

He turned; walking away as he ignored the man calling after him.

"This is good news Aaron."

Aaron nodded, he seemed almost frantic, like a caged animal desperate to escape his cage before he lost his mind along with his very freedom.

"The lawyer was here. Said they'd ask for the rope if he died. But he didn't die. He didn't die so I might not get it. They might not kill me."

Robert felt sick, watched as the man rubbed his arm then pushed the ball of his palm into his forehead,

"Tell me it'll be okay. Tell me."

Robert swallowed,

"It'll be okay."

Aaron scoffed,  
"You're a liar."

He pushed his hands through his hair,

"I'm gonna be there. The whole time."

Aaron looked at him,

"Yeah?"

Robert nodded,

"Any time you need...just look up and you'll see me. Okay? I'm not gonna abandon you."

Aaron stared at him for a long moment before speaking,

"Why are you doing all this? I'm no one to you?"

Robert shrugged; unsure of how to answer without giving away that every moment with him was making him fall deeper in love.

"Because..."

Aaron sniffed,

"Because you want the interview."

Robert sat back; he'd forgotten all about it. An interview, a one on one with the infamous Zak Dingle. He nodded, knowing Aaron was waiting for an answer. Aaron just looked down again; humility prickling at his skin as he told himself that the feelings he was harbouring really were only one sided. He nodded and rubbed his nose before standing up,

"You'll get it."

He turned to leave only to be grabbed by Robert,

"Aaron? I'm doing this because of you. Because I believe in you."

He looked down at Robert's hand around his wrist then met the man's eye,

"You shouldn't."

He shook himself free and banged on the door to be let out. Robert couldn't move; couldn't think, could barely breathe. He watched the door as it shut; anger building inside him; mingled with frustration and the ever present pain of loving someone he couldn't have. He grabbed his stuff and left, pushing through people and responding with two fingers up when they yelled at him. He needed to go somewhere, needed to vent, to shout, to scream. He ran to the office; he had his car- used only when he had to travel to a story, he grabbed the keys and headed out again, ignoring everyone in his path and jumping into the vehicle with no regard for his surroundings. Aaron pumped through his veins, clouded his eyes, made his chest clench painfully and his stomach lurch as though sick from bad food. He drove fast; choosing the fastest way out of London and into the open roads of the countryside. He put his foot down, the adrenaline of going too fast, of being on the edge of disaster should the car flip made his brain silent. Made his heart rate slow and his stomach settle. He drove until he hit a woodland; slamming his breaks on and staring out at the trees until they blurred in his vision. He gripped the wheel; knuckles turning white until they hurt. His eyes tightly shut, he began to scream.

"I need to see him."

The guard looked down at his notes,

"You can't. He's in with the police all morning."

Robert rubbed his face,

"He's in court tomorrow-"

"And you can see him then."

Robert slammed his hand down,

"I need to see him NOW!"

"Robert?"

He looked up to see Jason walking out of the door,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Robert pushed a hand through his hair,

"I can't get in to see Aaron."

Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner,

"He's being photographed and interviewed to show Rishi Sharma. We're showing him the suspects today."

Robert looked around,

"Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

Jason looked at him seriously,

"Robert? What is this about?"

Robert swallowed,

"He was just...he was a mess yesterday and I just need to make sure he's okay."

Jason watched him for a moment, eyes narrowing slightly, on the verge of questioning him further when a noise distracted him and he sighed,

"Go home Robert. You can't do anything for him today."

He stepped away and Robert clenched his fists as the words fell from his lips,

"I'll tell everyone about Charity."

Jason turned back,

"What?"

Robert stood straighter,

"If he gets sent down for this...I'll write it. I'll do it."

Jason frowned as he stepped closer,

"What good will that do? The public won't care."

Robert shrugged,

"Maybe not. But the Dingles have enemies. So do the Barton's. I'm sure they'll be interested."

Jason looked at him in disbelief,

"So what? You'll start a war? For him?"

Robert nodded,

"If he gets sent down."

Jason shook his head incredulously,

"You'll get yourself killed."

Robert opened his mouth then closed it again,

"I have to get him out."

Jason looked away then sighed,

"I'll do what I can. It's all I can promise."

Robert rubbed his face,

"You have to show-"

"I'll show him."

He gripped Robert's shoulders,

"I'll show him."

Robert nodded, seemingly satisfied before stopping Jason again as he tried to leave,

"Just...will you pass a message on?"

Jason rubbed his neck,

"Sure."

Robert swallowed,

"Just...just tell him I'll be there. In the court. That he will see me. Okay?"

Jason nodded,

"I'll tell him. Go get some sleep, you look awful."

He watched as Jason left, rubbing his face again and putting his hands on his hips as he tried to organise his mind before moving on, stepping out into the cool air and taking a few deep breaths before heading off.

He didn't know what time it was; couldn't tell by the light outside as it faded over the city. He was nervous; stomach twisted to the point of almost sickness. He couldn't eat, could barely drink. He smoked instead; a constant chain of cigarettes by his window as he tried to keep from going mad.

"Robert?"

The soft voice made him start and he turned quickly,

"Hattie?"

She walked over, perching against the end of his bed as she watched him,

"You've been awful quiet."

He looked back out of the window, tapping his cigarette and clearing his throat,

"I have a lot on my mind."

She looked down at her lap,

"It's that boy isn't it? The Dingle lad?"

He stiffened slightly and looked around,

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged,

"He's in court tomorrow isn't he? Read it in the paper."

He looked around again and nodded,

"Yeah."

She got up and walked over to him, looping her arms around his neck and kissing his shoulder blade,

"You've been great to him."

He scoffed,

"Have I?"

She tucked a stray hair behind his ear,

"You're great to everyone."

Robert turned his head and looked at her,

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded,

"Of course."

He swallowed before meeting her eye,

"I'm scared. I'm scared for him."  
She moved her hand to stroke his cheek,

"I know."

He frowned,

"How?"

She stroked his cheek again,

"Because you're good. There's goodness in you Robert Sugden. When you care about someone, you fight for 'em."

She smiled slightly,

"And you care about him, don't you?"

He looked into her eyes, his own pricking with tears as he nodded,

"Yeah. I do."

He looked away and put his cigarette out,

"It's okay. You know?"

He looked at her again,

"What is?"

She shrugged,

"You liking boys."

He let out a laugh,

"Wh-what? I don't-"

"Robert...it's okay. You like girls too don't you?"

He didn't know how to answer, he could only look down until Hattie tipped his chin up to meet her eye again,

"I don't mind. I think if you love someone you love them. Doesn't matter about the rest."

He swallowed again, not sure how to proceed.

"Don't be afraid. I won't say anything."

He blinked, fear rising inside him until she took the fear away, soft lips against his, the taste of fruit on her tongue and a heat against him as she climbed onto his lap; rocking herself as she gripped his head and kissed him more deeply. He groaned; his hands tangled in her thin gown, gripping her hips as he stood them both up and pressed her against the wall, fingers moving to undo his trousers and hitch her skirt up enough to slip inside. She pulled away; yanking his hair as she gasped; rocking her hips as best she could to take him deeper,

"Robert..."

He groaned again; face pressed into her chest and eyes tightly shut, his mind screaming at him as he reached for her lips again, biting kisses and swallowing moans as she panted into his mouth. They finished together; foreheads pressed together and hands laced. He lowered her to stand and looked away as he did his trousers up again,

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and then looked at her,

"Are you?"

She straightened her clothes and moved around to sit on the bed,

"I'm getting married next week."

He looked up,

"Next week?"

She nodded, watching him as he sat beside her,

"Wow."

She glanced down then looked up when he touched her hand,

"I'm really happy for you."

She smiled,

"You are?"

Robert nodded,

"He better take care of you."

Hattie grinned,

"He will."

She gripped his hand, looking down at it,

"I wouldn't married you. Had you asked."

He chuckled,

"You're too good for me. I would've let you down."

She looked at him, reaching up slowly and stroking his cheek,

"I'll pray for him. That he gets out."

Robert gave a small smile,

"Thank you."

She stood up, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead,

"This is goodbye really isn't it?"  
He looked up at her, a rush of pure love going through him; a warmth in his heart for the young girl that had been there for him without even realising.

"I do love you, you know?"

She smiled down at him,

"I love you too, Robert Sugden."

He smiled, giving her hand a final squeeze before she headed to the door, turning back again and looking at him,

"Come back and say hello at some point yeah?"

He frowned,

"Come back? I'm not going away."

She smiled softly and nodded,

"Yeah you are."

She tapped her hand against the door frame before leaving him. He chewed his lip; leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes as he tried to clear his mind and prepare himself for the day ahead. When it didn't work he sat up again; climbed to his feet and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the side; picked up his cigarettes and climbed out of the window, hoping that the fresh night air would make life just a little easier to handle instead.

"You look tired."

Robert took a gulp of his coffee,

"Yeah well...didn't sleep well."

Jason flicked his gaze over him,

"Aaron has asked to see you before he goes in. So when we get to the court, I'll take you down okay?"

Robert swallowed and nodded,

"Is he okay?"

Jason checked his watch,

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

He stood up, dropping a few coins onto the table,

"I need to run. I'll see you later."

"Eleven yeah?"

Jason nodded,

"See you soon."

He left Robert staring down at his cup until his vision blurred before he got up and left the cafe; hands in his pockets as he pushed through the early morning crowds and made his way down the road. His head was a mess; stomach twisted with nerves and body exhausted from no sleep. He stopped when he got to the park; arm against a tree as he took several deep breaths.

"Are you okay?"

He started; a woman stood before him, concern etched in her face,

"Yeah."

He stood up straight,

"I'm fine. Thank you."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, put his head down, and he walked.

By the time he got to the court he was nearly sick with nerves; looking up at the building for a few moments before walking in, he saw Jason and headed over,

"There you are. Come on."  
He followed him down the stairs, through several doors and into the underground section filled with empty cells. Aaron was in the end one, sitting on a chair with his head bowed,

"Aaron?"

He looked up and jumped to his feet; gripping the bars that separated them and smiled,

"You came."

Robert gripped the bar beside Aaron's hand, wishing he could grip that instead,

"Course I did."

Aaron nodded, glancing over Robert's shoulder at the guard and then lowering his voice,

"I'm scared."

Robert shook his head slightly,

"Shh shh shh. It's gonna be okay."

Aaron looked at him,

"Promise you'll be there?"

Robert moved his fingers so they squeezed Aaron's,

"I'll be there. Any time you need to, just look up and you'll see me."

Aaron gripped his fingers tightly,

"I can't do this."

Robert reached to cup his head then stopped himself,

"Yes you can."

He moved his head to catch Aaron's eye,

"Look at me...you can do this. You'll be okay."

Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head slowly,

"You're the strongest person I know, Aaron. You can do this."

He looked at him; meeting his eye and opening his mouth to speak before being cut off as the guard cleared his throat. They broke apart and Robert nodded at him,

"I'll be up in the viewing platform. You look for me okay?"

Aaron nodded again,

"Thank you."

Robert shrugged,

"No problem."

He looked at him properly,

"No...I mean...for everything. I won't forget it. Thank you."

Robert swallowed, his voice rough enough to give away the emotion he was feeling,

"Careful, Dingle...sounds like goodbye."

Aaron didn't answer him, he just looked into his eyes for a long moment then turned away. Robert stepped back, needing to get out before his emotions bubbled over.

"I'll uh...I'll see you out there."

Aaron nodded,

"See you out there."  
Robert turned away; head down he walked fast, needing to be away from the place, needing to not see Aaron's face before he burst into tears for real. He made it back to the foyer then closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing down the lump in his throat and fixing his tie before heading up the stairs to take his seat.

He looked small; that's what Robert noticed. So young and small as he stood in the box, hands clasped before him and head bowed as the judge spoke,

"Aaron Dingle, you are here today because you have been charged with the attempted murder of one Rishi Sharma. It is said that on the night of the ----- you did willingly and unlawfully steal from Mr Sharma's jewellery shop, and when confronted you did shoot, with the intention of killing him."

Robert looked at Aaron, his head still bowed and his mouth moving slightly as he spoke to himself over and over. He looked over at the others sitting around him then back at him again,

"This crime was not only heinous but it was cowardly, as once you had finished your spree you ran, and you hid the weapon fired."

Aaron shook his head slightly, Robert could see him gripping his hands together tightly and found himself mimicking the action.

"If found guilty, and I will urge the jury to do so, you will be hung from the neck until death."

Robert felt his entire body turn cold at the words, he looked at Aaron, willing him, urging him to look up at him but knowing he wouldn't. He looked around again, urging people to argue, desperate for someone to point out how wrong it was. He felt sick as he noticed the tear track slowly down Aaron's cheek and he opened his mouth to speak; cut off as the door opened and someone ran in; heading straight to the judge and whispering to them, handing them a letter and then stepping back. The judge pulled the paper out and read it; glanced at Aaron then looked down again before folding it and nodding at the man,

"Well Mr Dingle..."

Aaron looked at him and the judge sat up,  
"Seems your luck has changed. The real offender has been identified by the victim."

Aaron gripped the bar in front of him to steady himself as cries of relief went around the court, making the judge slam his gavel down,

"Order!"

He turned to Aaron again,

"Mr Dingle. You are free to go."

Robert looked over as someone sat beside him,

"You were right."

He looked at Jason in shock,

"What?"

Jason pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it to Robert,

"Sharma identified the man who stole from him from the picture you told me to show."

Robert swallowed,

"It was Ross?"

Jason shook his head,

"No. It was his brother. Adam."

Robert was shaken; he hadn't even looked into the brother, he and Aaron were childhood friends, it had never occurred to him.

"He and Aaron look similar it seems, the witness wasn't lying with the description."

Robert pulled his notebook out and began to scribble down notes as Jason talked,

"So it was Adam? He was responsible for all this?"

Jason shrugged,

"He was involved with the wrong guys, let his brothers talk him into it. When the police went around he caved. Bit of a coward really."

Robert scoffed,

"Considering he let Aaron take the fall I'd say more a massive coward."

Jason huffed out a laugh,

"Well..we have him now."

Robert wrote down what he needed then glanced up; freezing as he realised the court was empty.

"Where are they?"

Jason looked down and shrugged again,

"Left I presume."

He stood up and squeezed Robert's shoulder,

"Relax. You're done. You won."

Robert put his stuff away and jumped to his feet,

"Yeah well, I'll celebrate later, I gotta go."

He pushed past him and ran down the stairs to the foyer; looking around for Aaron but finding only strangers. He pushed a hand through his hair and tried to organise his thoughts. He didn't want to address the clenching of his chest, didn't want to realise just how scared he was that Aaron had gone. He left the building quickly, head down and strides fast; the cool air clearing his mind from the loud static that had filled it. He had to find him. He stopped in the street; looking left to right to try and figure out his next move before picking a direction and running.

The sky was grey; rain was on its way and Robert was exhausted. He had been on the move for hours, going everywhere he thought of to find Aaron. He stood in the road, hands on his hips and he felt like giving up. He had been so close; he had done everything he was supposed to do and he still lost him. He looked up at the sky and swallowed the lump in his throat; sniffing hard and looking around, he froze. It was in front of him. The building Aaron had spoken of,

"It's called the Watson building. We've owned it for ages but it's never really used. I love it."

Robert swallowed again and walked across the road, running up the stairs he reached the door and hesitated for a moment before pushing it open and heading inside. He looked around for a few moment before heading for the stairs; the place was silent, clearly empty, and he was grateful- especially as he would likely have a breakdown should the roof be deserted as well. He took the stairs two at a time, pausing to catch his breath before taking the final staircase and stopping at the exit for the roof. He put his hand on the handle and closed his eyes for a moment before opening it and heading back into the cold air. He walked around the corner and stopped as he saw him; sitting on an upturned box and staring out at the city. He moved closer and took a deep breath,

"Aaron?"

He turned his head and scowled,

"What do you want?"

Robert stared at him,

"You just left. I've been looking for you."

Aaron scoffed,

"Yeah right."

Robert frowned and stepped closer,  
"What is your problem?"

Aaron looked back out at the city, ignoring him as he spoke,

"Aaron?"

He jumped to his feet, making Robert start,

"My problem? My problem is you. And how stupid I am for ever believing you."

He pushed past him, stopped by Robert grabbing him,

"Hey? What have I done?"

Aaron pushed him away,

"I'll be right there Aaron. All you have to do is look up and I'll be there. I care about you Aaron. It's a joke. You're a joke."

Robert felt sick,

"Aa-"

"You lied to me."

Robert stared at him in disbelief, his heart breaking at the sight of Aaron's tear filled eyes,

"I never lied to you Aaron."

He reached for the man again as he turned to leave,

"Aaron I care about you."

Aaron scoffed again,

"You don't care about me. You care about the story. That's all I ever was to you. Just a ticket to a good headline."

Robert shook his head slightly,  
"No...no I-"

"You promised me I could look up and you would be there."

Robert frowned,

"I was."

Aaron sniffed; wiping his cheeks,

"No...no you were writing your precious notes. In that one moment that I needed you, you were too busy. And I should've known. I shouldn't have let myself open up to you. It won't happen again."

He turned again, heading toward the door. Robert panicked; the words bubbling inside him until they spilt out, he couldn't stop it,

"Please don't go."

Aaron turned and looked at him,

"Why? Why should I listen to a word you say? The story is over Robert. You can stop now."

Robert lurched forward, trying to reach the man before he slipped away,

"Aaron please I-"

He pushed his hands through his hair, everything he'd been been keeping inside, now on the tip of his tongue. Aaron raised his eyebrows,

"What? You what?"

He scoffed and turned back again; Robert clenched his fists and he shouted,

"I love you."

Aaron froze, turning slowly and looking at him,

"What did you say?"  
Robert moved closer, the words spilling from his mouth like water from a tap,

"I love you. I'm so in love with you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let you down, I'm sorry that this has happened but I've been in love with you from the moment I met you. Y-y-you're so kind and-and smart and funny and it's been killing me, not being able t-to just reach over and hold you and make it better for you and I know this isn't ideal, I know it's complicated and you probably don't even feel that in return and that's fine I just need you to know that I love you Aaron Dingle. I love everything about you, I love everything you are and I'm sorry. Okay? I'm so so sorry."

Aaron stood frozen; eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. He swallowed hard, blinking and trying to get his brain to catch up with the rest of him,

"You...you love me?"

Robert nodded,

"I'm sorry."

Aaron looked down and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before looking at Robert,

"Say it again."

Robert stepped closer, his heart hammering in his chest so much he was certain Aaron would be able to hear it.

"I love you."

Aaron swallowed and looked around, his own heart hammering as he tried to understand what had just happened,

"Aaron? Please say something?"

He looked at Robert; his body moving without even thinking, he strode over, grabbed Robert by the lapels and pulled him in, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he kissed him. Robert's breath caught in his throat, his body stiffened in surprise before relaxing into the embrace as Aaron pushed his tongue against his lips. The kids was rough, heated, Aaron's taste and the coarse feel of his beard against Robert's skin set him alight. He ached, needing more, needing him. He moved forward as Aaron pulled away, still gripping the man's shirt tightly, as though terrified he'd float away should he let go.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Robert smiled, his forehead pressed against Aaron's, eyes still closed, holding desperately on to the kiss,

"Me too."

Aaron swallowed, lifting his eyes to meet Robert's,

"Look at me."

Robert opened his eyes slowly, meeting the blue of Aaron's and smiled,

"Okay?"

Aaron pushed his hand through Robert's hair and tangled his fingers in it,

"Is this real?"

Robert swallowed,

"Lord I hope so."

Aaron smiled, pulling him back in and kissing him again. Robert was ready that time; cupping Aaron's face and walking him backward to press him against the wall and deepen it, a taste of the man no longer enough, he needed more. He sucked the man's bottom lip into his mouth, moaning quietly as Aaron began pushing his coat from his shoulders. He moved his hands down, fingers coming to rest on his waistband when Aaron broke the kiss,

"Wait wait wait..."

He swallowed; lips red and plump, a sight more delicious to Robert than any sweet he could be offered. He frowned, still gripping Aaron for the fear he was about to lose him; instead, Aaron looked at him, stroked his cheek, rough fingers on his smooth skin, he swallowed, testing the weight of the words on his tongue before speaking them out loud,

"What?"

Aaron searched his face, his eyes growing wide as he nodded slightly,

"I..."

Robert raised his eyebrows,

"Aaron? What is it?"

He dropped his gaze to Robert's lips,

"I love you too."

Robert grinned; surging forward and kissing him again; smiling into it, about to laugh in pure joy when a crack of thunder broke them apart,

"Oh my god!"

Robert looked up at the sky then at Aaron again,

"We should go inside."

Aaron scoffed,

"That's a joke right? I've been locked inside for weeks. I'm going nowhere."

Robert laughed,

"You're mad. It's going to pour in a minute."

Aaron shrugged,

"You telling me a country boy like you has never done something like this in the rain?"

Robert shook his head, making Aaron smile,  
"You need an education Mr Sugden."

Robert grinned, pushing him back against the wall and kissing him once again.

Robert could barely breathe; he'd never seen anything as beautiful as the sight he had before him, above him. Had never felt anything as good as the tight heat of Aaron. He was in heaven; believed in everything, in God, in light, in the goodness of the world, all wrapped up in the beautiful man who was currently riding him; bitten down finger nails digging into his chest as he rolled his hips and groaned. Robert arched his back; gripping the man's hips and moaning his name,

"God you're like heaven."

Aaron rolled his hips; head tilted back, blinking already closed eyes as rain drops hit his face, rolling down his skin and falling as Robert groaned again. He lifted his head and looked at the man, swallowing hard and leaning down to meet his lips,

"It's like a dream...I daren't wake up."

Robert pulled him down, arm around his neck as he gripped his hips and rolled them over, thrusting into him and latching his lips to the soft skin of his throat. The cries of ecstasy that slipped from Aaron's lips enough to carry Robert to the edge of release; he lifted his head, nose to nose as they planted desperately into one another's mouths, never enough and too much all at once.

"Do you...do you really love me?"

The words surprised Robert even though they slipped from his own lips. Aaron nodded; eyes fighting to close as pleasure took over him,

"I love you...ah..."

He kissed him; lips crushing together as he fell over the edge, shooting his release over his stomach and chest, the tight clench around Robert sending him over as well and he followed suit, groaning into the man's mouth, fingers bruising his hip as he held on for dear life before collapsing against him and panting. They lay, spent and exhausted, ignoring the storm that picked up around them. Robert moved first, pulling himself free and rolling far enough off Aaron to let him breathe freely,

"Are you okay?"

Aaron nodded, head tilted back as he tried to catch his breath,

"Yeah...yeah."

Robert pushed his hands through his hair and smiled,

"Feels like I'm still dreaming."

Aaron looked over and frowned,

"Still?"

Robert looked over at him; his silence filled by the sound of the rain on the plastic roof of the cover they had taken,

"From the moment I met you...you've bewitched me somehow...made my heart...my mind...god Aaron, you're everything."

Aaron chewed his lip before shivering; he looked around and stood up,

"Hold on."

Robert sat up slowly and watched as Aaron found a blanket inside a box; they'd moved over to a sheltered corner with seating when the rain began to come down. Aaron returned, putting the blanket over them both and snuggling close; pulling Robert in to kiss him again before moving back,

"I'm sorry....for over reacting."

Robert propped himself up on his elbows,

"Over reacting?"

Aaron gestured vaguely,

"In the court...I just..."

He took a deep breath, exhaling sharply,

"For the last...however many weeks, seeing you...having you there it's made it all okay. It's made it bearable. And I need that...then when they said I was free and I looked up-"

"And I wasn't paying attention."

Aaron shrugged,

"It just hurt. Like...I didn't know what to believe anymore. I mean...my own family gave up on me, treated it like I needed to go away. You didn't though...you treated me like..."

He shrugged and rubbed his nose,

"I forgot you were there as a reporter and not as something more."

Robert reached over, taking Aaron's hand and entwining their fingers,

"Aaron I was there for you....I'm a reporter...I'm still in that...it doesn't mean you don't mean the world to me."

He cupped his face,

"Hey?"

Aaron met his eye slowly,

"You're everything. Don't ever doubt that. Okay?"

Aaron answered him with a kiss; the sweetest of Robert's life, broken only by a rumble of thunder.

"We can go in if you want."

Robert shook his head,

"I'm going nowhere."

Aaron smiled; leaning in close to curl up into him, closing his eyes as Robert moved to lay down and wrap his arms around the man, the rain still pouring around them.

When Robert woke up he was alone. He looked around; grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Trousers were next, then shoes, the air warm enough despite the early hour to be able to walk without a jacket. He stepped out of the covered area they had made their shelter and found Aaron sitting on the wall, staring out at the city,

"What time is it?"

Aaron turned his head and smiled,

"You're awake."

Robert yawned and nodded,

"Mm..."

He sat beside the man and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, making the man lean in to him as he looked back out at the city,

"I watched the sunrise."

Robert put his chin on Aaron's shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair,

"Was it nice?"

Aaron closed his eyes for a moment,

"It was perfect."

Robert pushed his hand through his hair again,

"Yeah...that's what I was thinking."

Aaron opened his eyes and looked at him,  
"What happens now?"

Robert sighed,

"I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea."

Aaron laughed,

"No I mean-"

"I know..."

He looked down at his hands, rubbing them slowly on his trousers as Aaron watched him before speaking,

"You're getting married."

He looked over,

"Not if you ask me not to."

Aaron shook his head,

"I can't ask that."

"You can't?"

Aaron looked out at the city again,

"Aaron?"

He looked around at Robert,

"I want you. That's where I stand. Now it's up to you to decide what you want."

Robert didn't need to say anymore, he knew how heavy the sentence really was, words weren't required. He nodded, looking out at the city as it woke, pulling Aaron in and slinging his arm around his shoulder as they watched the world.

Robert watched Aaron as he slept, curled on his side and peaceful as the sea on a calm day. He had been out of prison almost two weeks and they had spent only two nights apart; now he was in Aaron's bed, in a small house just on the other side of London. An evening of beers, talking and laughing had lead to them making love on the small bed, the curtains on the window open, casting moonlight onto their bodies as they spent hours exploring one another. Now he watched him, studied his face like a painting in the museum, his heart fit to burst with love. He leant closer and kissed his head gently before climbing from the bed and walking over to the window; looking out at the land surrounding them. He reached for a blanket, draped over a chair, and put it around himself before grabbing a cigarette and opening the window. There was no ledge for him to sit, no roof for him to stare at the stars but he didn't mind. He looked out and closed his eyes for a moment; cool breeze and the smell of spring air calming his busy mind. He opened his eyes and reached for the matches, lighting his smoke and blowing smoke out into the atmosphere. He put his head against the wood of the window frame and tapped the cigarette as he thought. He didn't often wish that his mother was around just for a chat anymore but he did then; he ached for it, his chest clenching and his eyes closing,

"I miss you mum."

He whispered the words, not caring if anyone heard, just worrying to wake Aaron up from his peaceful slumber,

"I don't know what to do."

He opened his eyes again; remembering the cigarette as it dangled from his fingers,

"I'm happier than I've ever been...when I'm with him, everything makes sense. But I've made promises..."

He took a drag, pulling the blanket more tightly around himself,

"Lawrence would rather have me shot than learn I've been cheating on Chrissie..."

He shook his head slightly,

"And not just with Aaron."  
He looked at the sky,

"Would you still love me mum? If I walked away from all that? From the job, the wife, the money, all of it...for him? Would you still love me?"

He swallowed and nodded,

"I know what you'd tell me...you've told me before. Find what makes you happy Rob..."

He turned his head and looked at Aaron, still fast asleep in the bed,

"I think I've found it."

He flicked the cigarette out of the window and stood, pulling the window shut and placing his hand against the glass,

"Love you mum."

He gave a small smile and turned back, returning to the bed and dropping the blanket to the floor before sliding back under the cover,

"Hhmm?"

He pulled Aaron closer; the man pushing his head into the space on Robert's shoulder, as though perfectly spaced for him,

"You okay?"

Robert wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his head,

"Yeah."

Aaron slung his arm across Robert's body,

"Go sleep."

Robert smiled,

"I am."  
He held him more tightly, Aaron's warm embrace making the world quiet as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over at last.

He stared into space, tapping his pencil on the notebook as he chewed on a tooth pick, his mind going over the same thing it had for days. He looked up as the door opened,

"Mr Headliner again."

Robert grinned as Aaron walked into the room, brandishing a folded newspaper,

"How'd you get in?"

Aaron jerked his head toward the door,

"Your neighbour let me in."

Robert nodded as he stood up,

"I should tell her not to let all the riff raff in."

Aaron rolled his eyes, slamming the folded newspaper into Robert's chest,

"You want a copy or not?"

Robert looked down at the paper; Adam Barton's image splashed across the front page,

"BARTON COVER UP REVEALED: INNOCENT DINGLE SET FREE."

Robert swallowed,

"I'm sorry...that it turned out like this."

He put the paper on the desk,

"You okay?"

Aaron shrugged,

"Least I know now why he didn't visit."

He smiled briefly,

"I'm just saying. It's good."

Robert pulled him in and kissed him quickly,  
"Thank you."

He turned his head and looked down at the paper,

“Everything alright?”

Robert cleared his throat,

"I've um...I've been thinking."

Aaron sat on the bed,

"Always a dangerous start to a sentence."

Robert laughed sarcastically,

"Very droll."

He tapped his fingers against the paper and then leant against the desk,

"I'm gonna leave the paper."

Aaron frowned,

"What?"

Robert shrugged,

"I don't have any reason to stay."

Aaron stood up,

"Robert you're a reporter."

Robert shook his head,

"No. No I'm a writer. And I can write somewhere else."

Aaron scoffed,

"Oh and I'm sure that'll go down well with Lawrence. Leave the paper and what? You think he'll let anyone else hire you? And-and what about Chrissie? You're meant to be marrying her! Think he's going to ignore that little fact?"

"I don't want to marry her! And she doesn't want to marry me, she'll be fine."

Aaron pushed his hands through his hair,

"Oh and Lawrence will welcome it will he? Clap you on the back and wish you luck?"

Robert frowned,

"Why are getting so angry? I thought you'd be happy?"

Aaron looked at him as though he had grown another head,

"Happy? Happy that you're throwing away your entire career? Happy that you're ditching the one thing you love?"

Robert pushed himself from the desk,

"I'm doing it for you-for us! So we can get the hell out of London and..."

Aaron raised his eyebrows,

"And what?"

Robert swallowed,

"And be together. Properly."

Aaron rubbed his face,

"It's still illegal."

Robert huffed,

"Then...then we go further."

Aaron shrugged,

"Further where?"

He threw his hands up,

"I don't know. America."

Aaron let out a laugh,

"America?"

The idea solidified in Robert's mind and he stepped closer,

"Yeah...yeah America."

He grabbed Aaron's hands,

"Think about it, we go to-to Hollywood. I can write, for the pictures! You can fix cars or be an engineer, I know you're good enough. We can have an apartment and mix with all the fags over there."

Aaron laughed,

"You're insane."

"No...no I'm thinking clearly...we can do it Aaron. We can get out of here, away from all of it, from your family and their pressure...from the Barton's, the White's...we can be free. Just us."

Aaron shook his head and freed himself,

  
"No. No this is insane, okay? You're insane."

Robert watched as Aaron stepped away, hands on his hips as he looked at the floor,

"Is it me? You're having second thoughts?"

Aaron turned around,

"No. No not for one second."

He swallowed and scoffed,

"It's not practical Robert...the moment we even try to step on a boat it'll be ruined. I'm a Dingle, everyone knows that name, they take one look at my papers and they'll throw me out- not to mention you. You try and get on with me, it won't take a genius to figure out what's going on."

Robert shrugged,

"Then we use false papers, I'm sure I have someone in my contacts who can sort it, we get on with a false identity and then live as ourselves on the other side."

Aaron hesitated and Robert stepped closer,

"There are only three things in my life, my whole life, that I would rather die than lose- my music, a photo of my mother, and you."

Aaron lifted his eyes to meet Robert's,

"If you really don't want to do this, then I'll drop it. No more. But I'm begging you...please...just think about it."

Aaron shrugged slightly,

"You really see me being in Hollywood? Common criminal?"

Robert scoffed,

"Hollywood is full of them. Besides you're a million times better than anyone out there."

Aaron hesitated again and Robert tilted his head to catch his eye,

"So not Hollywood then...New York! Big city, we can blend right in. I know someone there, we can find work. Start our own life."

Aaron swallowed hard, a feeling filling his chest, one he'd not felt in a long time,

"You'd really give up everything here for a life with me?"

Robert gripped his hands more tightly,

"Aaron...my life IS with you. You are my life, my world. My reason for being."

Aaron smiled nervously,

"You really think that?"

Robert nodded,

"From the second I met you. Yeah."

Aaron looked down,

"You're my everything too."

He shook his head,

“This is mad.”

Robert chewed his lip before speaking,

“Just think about it?”

He exhaled sharply and laughed before lifting his head,

"Okay."

Robert wanted to laugh with relief,

“I’m telling you, just take some time and think it through and you’ll see-“

Aaron cut him off with two fingers against his lips,

“No…I mean…Okay."

Aaron laughed,

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's go."

Robert grinned; a smile to wide it almost hurt. He pulled Aaron in, his Aaron, his happiness, his ticket out, he pulled him in, and he kissed him.

 

Harriet poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip, relishing the taste for a moment before turning to the pile of post left for her. She dropped the newspaper onto the desk with a smirk at the headline,

  
“LONDON REPORTER STILL MISSING. NOW PRESUMED DEAD.”

  
The picture they had chosen was a handsome one at least, Robert at a court, in his suit, his hat on and a serious look on his face; a far cry from the giddy young man who came to her in the night and asked for her help. She flipped through the envelopes, stopping at the one with the American stamps. She sat gingerly and opened it up, reading the letter inside with a smile,

  
_“Sweetheart, I hope this letter finds you well, I’m imagining you are. Life here is good, we have moved in to the house in the canyons, it’s beautiful. We have a pool; I can barely get Aaron out of it. Luckily I enjoy the view of him in shorts. He has himself a job fixing cars in a garage not far from the house, he has his weekends to himself and a steady pay check which we are living on until next month when the novel is finally released. I hope to see you with a copy of it one day. I miss you terribly but as you understand I can not return now. You must come here, I won’t take no for an answer. The sun is setting as I write this, I am no longer a pale white but a golden brown, one that Aaron seems to love so I shall keep it for a while. Thank you for everything my dear Harriet, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here. Come see us soon. I shall leave a ticket for you when you are ready and we have a spare room waiting. Take care sweetheart, all my love Robert xxx”_

  
Harriet smiled down at the letter and reached in to the envelope, pulling out a photo and looking down at the smiling faces of Robert and Aaron in the grass of what she assumed was their home. She took a sip of wine and put the letter and photo back into the envelope and slipped it into a drawer,

  
“Baby? Come back to bed.”

  
Harriet stood up, taking her glass and grabbing the bottle she turned and headed back into the bedroom where her newest lady was waiting for her.

 


End file.
